Soul Searching
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: There can be no love without heartbreak. A new detective starts at the BPD, what happens when she turns the heads of Detective Frost and Tommy Rizzoli? in future chapters Denver's friend is in Boston, and both search to find the person they are meant to be with. future Frostdusky and Frankie/OC (Rizzcino)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Searching**

**Summary: There can be no love without heartbreak. A new detective starts at the BPD, what happens when she turns the heads of Detective Frost and Tommy Rizzoli? **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I do own my OC Detective Denver Sandusky._**

**_A/N: This isn't going to contain Rizzles, but please give it a look, I promise you'll like it_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: New To The Boston Police Department<em>**

It was a windy and rainy day in Boston. A woman with dirty blonde hair, holding an umbrella rushed into the Boston Police Department. She looked at her surroundings and went to go check in with security.

The man who you could see him abs through his uniform, glanced at the woman.

"May I help you Miss?"

"Please don't call me miss. The name is Denver Sandusky, and I'm here to see a Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Do you have an appointment?" he had his arms crossed.

"Didn't know I needed one Lieutenant Cavanaugh told me to come today, and Detective Rizzoli would show me around before I started my job."

He looked her up and down and nodded, "Go up to the second floor and she'll be in the second room on the right."

"Thank you sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, the name's Derrick."

"Alright Derrick, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, have a good day."

Denver nodded and she headed for the elevator, going up to the second floor. She was nervous about meeting Detective Rizzoli, she was the only woman on the police force and she seemed really tough. Denver was transferred here from her position in the Philadelphia Police Department. She was on the police force for a little over three years, and she started out as a crime scene investigator.

She is almost 30 years old, and she was excited about her change of pace.

Denver exited the elevator and went in the direction Derrick gave her. She entered the room and saw woman sitting at a desk. The raven haired woman looked up and saw Denver standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm Detective Sandusky, it's my first day here."

"You're two hours early," she looked at the woman.

"Is um... that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, I just wasn't ready for you yet. Your desk and stuff won't be ready for another two hours."

"Hey Janie, here's your coffee," an old man came in with two cups of coffee.

"Korsak, stop calling me Janie, and introduce yourself to the new detective."

Korsak looked at the woman standing in front of Jane's desk.

"I'm Detective Vince Korsak, and that must mean you are Detective Sandusky. If I knew you arrived already I would have brought you up some coffee as well."

"I must admit, I'm not that fond of coffee," Denver shrugged.

"Then you'd like Detective Frost, he isn't fond of much anything."

"Are you talking about me again, Korsak?" an African American detective walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Just getting the new detective familar with the team," Korsak looked at Jane's partner.

"The new detective is here already?" Frost asked.

"Yes, and that would be me," Denver turned to the man, and smiled at him. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too Detective," he nodded, shaking her hand.

"Detective Denver Sandusky, you must be Detective Frost," she smirked as he pulled his hand away, and shoving it back into his pocket.

"Are you hungry Detective? I can take you down to the cafe," Jane asked, being polite to the new female detective.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going to get something to eat."

"Alright, let's go, we'll see you guys later, and if her desk comes in while we are gone, you mind setting it up?"

"Okay Janie, you girls go enjoy some breakfast," Korsak nodded, as the two women left. "So Frost, what do you think of the new detective?"

Frost shrugs, "She's alright."

"You know you have a thing for her, I could see the way you were looking at her. It happens to be the same way you used to look at Doctor Isles."

"Whatever Vince," Frost shook his head and went to go sit at his desk.

* * *

><p>Jane and Denver made it down to the cafe, where they walked up to the counter.<p>

"Hey Jane, who's your friend?" the woman who slightly resembled Jane, greeted her daughter.

"This is Detective Sandusky, she's our new detective."

"Nice meeting you, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I wouldn't mind some eggs and pancakes."

"Alright, and for you Jane?"

"A chocolate muffin would be fine."

"Jane, you have one of the worst eating habits, I'll fix you up some pancakes and eggs as well."

"And Ma do not make my pancakes into animal shapes."

"Everyone else enjoys them, I don't see why you don't."

"Ma!" Jane groaned.

"Alright Janie, I'll bring your food over when it's done."

Jane nodded and went to go sit at a table with Denver.

"Sorry about that, my Ma cares about me way too much."

"I would do anything for a mother to care for me."

"Oh I'm sorry, want to talk about it?"

"It's just that my dad left us before I turned 18, and then when I did get older, my mom kicked me out. So I was living with my brother, and he had a different girl over like every week. I got used to it after a while."

"My dad left us a few weeks after I shot through myself two years ago. I have two brothers, one who works here because he wants to follow in my footsteps. And my other brother, he's just the worse, he hasn't got arrested in almost a year though, he's improving, but he is still a mess."

"Nobody's life is perfect then."

"Yeah, you're telling me. And trust me when I say that you don't want to get involved with my brother Tommy," Jane patted the woman's hand, and Angela came over and served them their breakfast.

"Thanks Miss Rizzoli," Denver tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her plate. "You weren't kidding when you said she made animals out of pancakes."

"Why do you think I asked my Ma not to make them for me?" Jane smiled. "You'll get used to all this real quick, trust me."

"I do, and I usually don't trust people so quickly."

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was the first chapter? Do you want more... and if you do, let me know in a review. And before i carry on with the story who would you rather see my character get with, Tommy or Frost?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for the delay, I hope you readers and reviewer are okay with the delay_

_**Chapter 2:**_

As the day went on Denver found quite a few people interesting to be around in the Boston Police Department, except for Detective Crowe, but she already knew nobody really liked him. She was going to like it a lot here, as long as Crowe stayed out of her way.

Denver had her desk in and organized, she was waiting for Jane to come back from the bathroom, she was going to meet the chief medical examiner, Doctor Maura Isles.

Meanwhile Frankie Rizzoli came up to her desk, "Hey, so how do you like it here so far?"

"Pretty good," she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good, so Detective, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

She leaned back in her chair, letting her hands lay on her chest, "Depends on what it is pertaining to."

"You happen to have a boyfriend back in Philly?"

"If you want to call him that, he's more like a person I go to when I'm feeling a little lonely."

"A cute thing like you shouldn't be feeling lonely."

She leaned forward, placing her arms on her desk, "Are you flirting with me Detective?"

"Is it working?"

"Cute Detective, but you are not my type."

"How do you know what type of guy I am, we've only known each other for like what a few minutes."

"Hey Frankie, word of the wise, just let it go," Jane came up behind Frankie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And stop hitting on the woman why don't you? Sometimes I swear you are worse than Korsak."

"Speaking of Korsak, you know he asked Ma out on a date a few minutes ago."

Jane looked at her brother and could tell he wasn't lying. She frowned looking at her brother in concern, he was the one taking Ma's divorce with their dad the hardest.

"Are you going to be alright with that Frankie?"

He shrugged, "I guess, I just want Ma happy you know, she's had it bad since Pop left."

"Should I leave you two alone to talk about it?" Denver asked, and the Rizzolis look at her.

"Oh we're sorry, I can talk to my brother about it later," Jane nodded just before kissing Frankie's cheek. "Let's go see Doctor Isles."

"Who wants to see you make out with your girlfriend?" Frankie shook his head.

Denver looked up at Jane in surprise, "You are dating the chief Medical Examiner?"

Jane groaned and slapped Frankie in the back of the head, "Thanks a lot Detective Big Mouth. Come on, let's just go get you two ladies introduced."

* * *

><p>Jane led Denver to where Maura was working, Maura was performing an autopsy of the dead male they found about an hour ago.<p>

"Hey Maura, meet Detective Sandusky, she'll be working with us for a while."

The medical examiner took off one of her gloves, and shook the new Detective's hand.

"I'm a big fan of your work Doctor Isles. It will be an amazing experience working with you."

"I didn't know people were fans of Medical Examiners," Jane crossed her arms.

"Actually Jane, even though it is quite rare to hear about the human population enjoying the work us Medical Examiners do, it is not unlikely that someone can admire this type of lifestyle."

"Okay talking Google, don't bore the new detective."

"Actually Detective Rizzoli, it is quite alright. I was always fascinated hearing about how much she knows, it's quite intriguing if you ask me."

"Thank you Detective Sandusky for finding what I do fascinating," Maura smiled.

"It's not a problem Dr. Isles, and please just call me Denver."

"You can call me Maura then, on a personal level, but while working with me, I'd prefer you call me Doctor Isles."

"Please don't get her started Sandusky," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Look at the time, Detective I think my first day is over. I will most likely see you tomorrow."And Doctor Isles, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to work with you in the near future."

"Same goes to you," Maura smiled.

"And don't worry Detective Rizzoli, I can find my way out," Denver winked as she left the morgue.

"Really Maura, really? Sucking up to the new girl already."

"It doesn't hurt to be nice Jane," Maura shook her head. "Now let me finish this autopsy, unless you don't want to go out to eat tonight."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay with you Alex this week since I got transferred here. I know I thank you everyday since I've been here. I'm going to repay you some how."<p>

"No worries Denver, you are a friend of mine, so I am doing anything I can do to help. Does Eric mind you staying here with me without him in Boston?"

"Me and Eric are not together anymore I told you that. We broke up because he knew that I was moving here, us and long distance relationships do not work out."

"So, any guys for you at work?" Alex spoke up. He was a long time best friend to Denver's ex-boyfriend Eric. Little did Eric know Alex was trying to get Denver to sleep with him.

But then Denver and Alex kind of grew a bond and they didn't really talk to each other much when her relationship with Eric became serious. Alex moved down to Boston and six months later Denver gets transferred up to Boston Homicide.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the guys that much the Detective's brother hit on me though. He was kind of good looking, but I told him he wasn't my type."

"I know who your type is," he smirked, his green eyes looking intently at Denver.

"Alex Pearson, it is never going to happen between us."

"Never say never baby," he smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"I'm sure you do," Denver shook her head and went into her bedroom, closing the door to get changed. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts, comments, or concerns let me know in a review if you are still interested in more and what do you like and don't like ?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here's my newest chapter who ever is reading show some support, this story means a lot to me :) And a special apparance in this chapter... can you guess who?_

_**Chapter 3: **_

"Come on Frost, why don't you join me and Maura at the Dirty Robber?"

"I have other people I need to see tonight, and I don't think I'd want to go out with you and Maura and see you all physical."

"Detective, I always knew you had a thing for Maura," Jane smirked, teasing her partner.

"I do not," he crossed his arms in his defense. "And for your information I have a date tonight."

"Who, with Frankie?" Jane asked, they always hung out together after shift since Frankie started working with them.

"No, not with Frankie... or Korsak."

"Okay, then who wants to date you?" she smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder how Maura can put up with you, you must be doing something right with her."

"Yeah I am," Jane winks. "Have fun with your 'date' Frost," Jane smirked.

* * *

><p>"Alex, you are not getting anywhere with this," Denver gestured to herself, she had a couple of drinks in her. And a couple meant ten vodka shots and a Margarita.<p>

"Why'd we stop playing strip poker for?"

"Because, I still have all my clothes on, and you are sitting with your boxers on. Bad day to wear Batman boxers huh?" Denver laughed.

"Come on, at least take something off," Alex frowned, swirling the beer in his bottle, he was on drink number four.

"You want me to take something off, fine," Denver smirked, pulling off her shirt.

Alex growned as Denver was wearing a lacy black bra, "Shit Denver, you are fuckin' sexy."

"Well then do something about it," she pulled at the drawstring of her sweatpants, teasing him.

"Oh, you asked for it Denver," he crawled over to her and straddled her waist.

"I love a man who knows what he wants," her hand ran down his chest.

He couldn't take the teasing anymore, he lowered his mouth onto hers. He groaned as she kissed back forcefully.

* * *

><p>"Detective Frost, there you are, thanks for coming over."<p>

"It honestly was no problem, and please call me Barry."

"Alright, well I just got done putting my son to sleep, so he shouldn't be too hard to handle while I'm gone."

Frost looked at the woman before him, "So, I'm your son's babysitter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mention that, I am truely sorry. I owe you one Detective," she kissed his cheek. "Help yourself to any food you'd like. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It wasn't the first time something like this happened, at least I don't have to go try to get a dog to pee."

She laughed, "I should be back in two hours, and my son is seven so if he wakes up I have a list of things he can do."

"Well you have a good night then," Frost nodded as she left the apartment and closed the door. "I'd never hear the end of this from Jane or Korsak," he sighed and sat on the couch to find something on tv. "Watching Maura and Jane would have been better than this."

* * *

><p>Denver had to get out of the apartment, she had a slight headache and when she woke up she realized that she was naked in Alex's bed. She didn't care that it was only midnight, the bakery was surprisingly open at 12.<p>

There was only one man behind the counter and one guy sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

"How may I help you Miss?" the man behind the counter asked.

"You don't happen to have any coffee cake, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I have a few more slices, how many would you like?"

"Three, and a glass of hot chocolate."

"It'll be coming right up, that'll be $4.57."

Denver nodded and dug through her pockets, just realizing that she had on a tank top of sweat pants, and no money. "I seem to have forgetten my money."

"That's alright Miss," the man who was sitting at the table, walked up to the counter and gave the man a five dollar bill.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay me back either," he smirked, eyeing her up and down. "Nice of you to venture out into the world with a tank top and sweatpants."

Denver looked at the man who looked to be in his mid thirties, he had short brown hair, and brown eyes and stood at six inches taller than her.

"My name's Tommy Rizzoli," he smiled and stretched out his hand. She smirked and shook his hand, he had a nice strong grip.

"Denver Sandusky, so you are Tommy Rizzoli, I work with your sister Jane."

He pulled his hand back, "So, you are a cop. You know you don't look like one."

"I get that a lot," Denver sighed, grabbing her food and drink, going to sit at a table.

Tommy watched the woman walk away, he wanted to get to know her better. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine, you didn't say anything wrong."

He smiled, "So, what did Jane tell you about me?"

"That I shouldn't get involved with a guy like you. And that you haven't went to jail in almost a year."

He frowned, "Why wouldn't she bring that up? She tries to get women to stay away from me, but she only helps them be attracted to me. Guess girls like the bad boy," he shrugged. "I'm always getting attention, but sometimes it can be too much, you know?"

"Yeah, trust me I know. Like my brother, when my mom kicked me out when I turned 18, I had to live with him, and he had a new girl over pretty much every week. His ego is too big for his own good," she wiped the hair out of her face.

"Good thing my ego isn't too big, these days anyways. I'm surprised how long it's been since I've been with a woman."

"How long has it been?" Denver asked, this Tommy guy didn't seem so bad.

"Almost eight months, trust me at the beginning it was hard to cut back on women, but lately they haven't been worth any trouble."

"How can I repay you? First you pay for my food, and been keeping me company."

"There's one thing you can do," he leaned forward and smiled. "You can give me your number, so we can maybe do this again another day."

Denver smiled, and patted his hand, "Of course," she smiled and grabbed a napkin. "You don't happen to have a pen on you?"

"No, but I do have my phone," he smirked.

"Okay, that's good enough," Denver smiled, taking the phone from his fingers, her fingers brushing against his. She put her number in his phone and handed it back to him. "Do you want to get out of here? Go for a walk or something. I really don't want to go back to my place."

"I'd like that, are you going to finish your last slice of cake?" he asked, and she shook her head, sliding the plate over to him.

"You know what's strange about me? I can't stand the taste of coffee, but I'd kill for a piece of coffee cake."

"I'll keep that in mind, so you ready for that walk?"

Denver nodded, finishing the rest of her hot chocolate, pushing herself out of the chair. "You know what Tommy, you aren't so bad."

He smirked, getting out of the chair, "I usually don't get that a lot. So may I ask why you want to spend time away from your place?"

"That's a story for another time. I appreciate you keeping me company," she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for a woman like you. Trust me when I say this is already turning out to be an amazing night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES Tommy Rizzoli was the special appearance, I actually like writing him more than I thought I would. review and make my day even happier :) now pick a team Team Frost or Team Tommy<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know you guys are excited for a new chapter... and hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter... enjoy this one :)_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Is Frost wearing the same outfit as yesterday?" Jane looked up from the dead body she was glancing at while Maura explained how the neck could have possibly been severed.

"Did Frost get some last night?" Maura looked up with a smile.

"Did she just say did I get some?" Frost eyed his partner.

"As a matter of fact I did Frost. Usually when people come into work the next day with the same clothes, it means that some had sex or 'got laid', or in your case you probably fell asleep on the couch babysitting some woman's kid."

"How'd you?"

"Frankie told me," Maura smiled.

"Damn it, I'm not telling your brother anything else, ever again Jane."

"Oh, you are just saying that, you and Frankie can kiss and make up later."

"I didn't take you for the gay type Detective Frost," Denver walked over. Frost looked up at the new Detective and shook his head.

"I am not gay, Jane just believes that I have a thing for her brother."

"Late night kiddo?" Jane asked, noticing Denver's eyes slightly red, and her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"I guess you can say that," Denver shrugged. She showed up back at the apartment around 5 in the morning, she talked with Tommy that long. And when she showed back up at her shared apartment, Alex kept on yelling at her about how she could have left him without a note or not even a text message.

She couldn't fall asleep so she ended up texting Tommy, until she got called into work two hours later. He reminded her so much of her exboyfriend Eric, it was crazy, their walk even ended with a short little kiss. She didn't realize of how quickly she was comfortable with Tommy.

One thing they promised was not let Jane find out about it, because he knew she'd freak out.

"So, what do we got here?" Denver asked. "It looks like some guy tried to saw off his head."

"See Maura, even the new girl has theories of how his neck ended up being severed," Jane smiled. "I'm impressed Sandusky."

"But it looks as if he'd been killed by the stab wound near his heart and then the killer thought why not cut off the guys head."

"Then why didn't he finish the job?" Frost asked, covering his mouth.

"Maybe he felt guilty or someone noticed him and he ran off. It looks like a rushed job if you ask me."

"Well then, let's transport the body," Maura stood up, and Jane got the M.E. transporter's and they carried the body to the authorized van.

As it passed Frost about lost it, the smell and the dangling piece of skin of the guy's neck. He placed his hands on his knees, and turned around throwing up in one of the bushes.

"Can't handle a dead body Detective Frost," Denver asked, patting his back. "You've been a Detective for what over three years and can't handle seeing a dead body?"

"It depends on the type of dead body," he wiped his mouth with the back side of his glove, standing up.

"I remember my first body as a crime scene investigator, I threw up and then passed out in the hallway. There was blood everywhere and a chopped up body in the middle of the mess. It was brutal, but then you know what?"

"No, what?"

"I sucked it up, and got back to work," she patted his back, and walked to go talk to Maura.

"What is up with her?" Frost asked Jane.

"I don't know, but I like her, she basically just told you to grow a pair," she laughed, before her phone rang. "Rizzoli," she answered and walked off.

"Grow a pair, very funny Jane."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I met this girl last night," Tommy told his friend as they were painting his living room.<p>

"Really? Did she get a chance to see you in bed?"

"I'm not like that anymore, this woman was something else, she works with my sister at the police department."

"A cop, huh. She must be freakin' sexy man."

"She was beautiful, trust me if you ever get a chance to see her, you'd like her."

"Does she know you went to prison?"

"Yeah my sister apparently told her she shouldn't get involved with me, she seems very taken by me though. So I can't really complain too much."

"What's her name?"

"Denver Sandusky, she's from Philadelphia, if she is fine I wonder how the chicks there are."

"You are such a player Tommy."

"She's been on my mind all day, she couldn't fall asleep last night so we ended up talking on the phone. Apparently she is living with her ex boyfriend's best friend. He sounds like a douche. I really hit it off with her, I swear she is like the woman I'm looking for."

"You must really like her to not have sex with her."

"Come on James, is that all you can think about?"

"I get laid at least once a day, why shouldn't I think about it?"

"Remind me to never introduce you to her, she's new here in Boston, even I wouldn't screw her until things are going good. And I haven't had a good lay in months. I am also not going to fuck her, she is something special, she deserves to have real love."

"When did you turn into such a sap man," he shook his head and Tommy shrugged.

"Let's just get back to painting."

* * *

><p>"Can I have some coffee?" a man that stood at about 6 feet came to the counter of the BPD's cafe.<p>

Angela looked at the handsome man and smiled, "Of course," she went to fix up a cup for the man. "So, are you meeting someone here?"

He sat down on a stool and nodded, "Yes, a Detective Sandusky, she's new here."

"Yes, my Janie was really taken with that woman, she should be coming up from the medical examiner's office soon."

He nodded, "Thanks Miss."

"Please, just call me Angela," she smiled as Jane came over.

"Hey Ma..." she looked at the man sitting on the stool. "Who's this?"

"Actually I never caught his name, he's friends with Detective Sandusky."

"Well I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Denver should be right up," she told him.

"My name is Eric Traeger, if you were wondering," he smirked while shaking her hand. Jane nodded as Denver came walking over. Eric smiled at the woman walking over, standing up.

A smirk lit Denver's face as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've missed you Eric," her face buried into his chest.

"I wanted to surprise you," he kissed the top of her head.

"Well I am most definately surprised," she smiles into him, before pulling back.

"Where do you find a guy like that?" Angela asked Jane, while Denver was in his embrace.

"Ma, not so loud," Jane frowned at her mother.

"Jane, you don't mind if I take off for lunch, right?" Denver asked as she pulls away from her ex boyfriend.

"Sure, go ahead," Jane nods. "My Ma will make you guys something."

"Alright, thanks Angela," Denver smiled and she walked Eric to one of the tables, she was happy to see him again so soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so here is the appearance of Eric, Denver's ex... any guesses or thoughts about why he showed up... and how was the Tommy scene with his friend and of course for you team Frost goers that lil scene between him and Denver ?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_took a break from this fic, went on vacation for a week, came back and was like heyy i should update this fic... so here i am ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 5:**_

"So, what are you doing here, and how long are you staying?" Denver asked, today was the first time she saw Eric since they broke up.

"I'm staying here for a week, at a hotel."

"Why are you going to stay at a hotel? Alex wouldn't mind letting you stay in his apartment."

"Actually I went to go pay Alex a visit, then he told me how he finally got a chance to sleep with you."

Denver groaned, running a hand over her face, "Eric, I didn't mean to sleep with him, I promise."

"Oh I know, he told me how he got you drunk, he took advantage of you. So I punched him in the face."

"I wish there was some other friend of yours that lived in Boston, living with him is too much."

"Are you friends with the medical examiner? I know how you were excited that you get to work with her."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she has her own life that she doesn't want me disturbing."

"Want me to talk to her about it?" Eric asked, placing a hand on hers. "I can be very persuasive."

"Trust me, I know. So what really brings you here to Boston?"

He smiled, "I've really wanted to see you again, I didn't know it would be this hard not seeing you everyday."

"I know, Eric please tell me you aren't here just to try and to get us to go back out."

"I'm not, hey I remember at the airport, you were sad you were leaving and you told me whatever happens me and you would always just be friends. Me and you are just friends, and if we just happen to have sex while I'm here, so be it," he smirked.

"Trust me Eric, don't get your hopes up too high."

"You know I can't help it when I'm with you," his thumb caressed her hand. "You also know I still love you right?"

Denver nodded, "I love you too Eric, maybe if you didn't have your whole life in Philly maybe me and you could still be dating."

"I would leave Philly completely for you, but sadly life can't work that way, my whole family is there."

"I miss your family, how is your sister doing?"

"Well, she's pregnant again."

"Really? She sure knows how to make her way through guys, she still not dating anyone?"

"She seems pretty serious with this baby daddy, this might finally be the guy for her. I hope so, at least so she'll stop sleeping around trying to find love."

"She never knew the way to a man's heart."

"You knew the way, and you landed a very sexy man for that," he smirked.

"Very sexy," Denver gave his hand a squeeze.

He was about to say something else when his cell rang, "Traeger. I told you I was in Boston for the week. Look I know you care for me and all, but I told you already we aren't dating, so I advise you to find somebody else to fool around with. Goodbye, yes I know you love me, bye now," he grunted, before hanging up.

"So, who was that?" she asked concerned.

"This one woman, I kinda slept with after you left for here. I was stupid enough to give her my number the day after, and she's been calling me since."

"You should know by now don't give your numbers to random girls."

"She was hot," he laughed, "But damn, is she annoying, one of the reasons I ran off to Boston, but seeing you were my first reason."

"You are such a suck up, and I fell for your charm."

"You sure you don't want us to get back together? We were a damn good couple."

"Yes, we were, but I've moved onto a different life, one where me and you can only be friends as upsetting as that may sound."

"I guess that's a loss I just have to deal with. I think I should get going though, you have work," he got up from the chair. "Maybe tonight if you don't have plans you can come over and we can just hang out."

"No sex though."

"No sex," he nodded, "But I am not making any promises."

"I don't expect you too," Denver smiled, and before Eric left, he was going to kiss her cheek, but she turned her face a little so their lips connected, very briefly, and then he was gone.

She groaned, as she watched him walk off, running a hand through her hair.

"What was that all about?" Frost who was observing from afar asked.

"That was my ex, if you must know," she sighed, as he sat down next to her.

"You seem to like him there Sandusky, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you," she snarked. "I love him, but I'm not comfortable with handling long distant relationships."

"Yeah, I've been through one of those, it was the worst. It was only after high school, I thought she was the one, and then you know what happened?"

"What?"

"She cheated on me, got pregnant and had to drop out of college."

"Did you move on from that?"

"Yes, but after that I was careful of what woman I tried hooking up with. Most of the time it was successful, but I guess dating isn't for me."

"Dating isn't for everyone, but don't sell yourself short, alright?" she patted his hand and he nodded.

"Thanks for talking about it with me."

"Not a problem, I had my share of bad relationships and thinking I rather live my life single. But I haven't stopped searching because I know one day that I will find the right guy."

"And that guy you were with, isn't the right guy?"

"He's not even close," Denver smiled. "He's amazing and all, but I don't feel like he's the best match for me."

"At least you aren't looking for the perfect guy."

"Oh trust me, no guy is perfect, but some girls fail to realize this, but when they do, it's too late."

"There's someone out there for you."

"I know, but thanks for telling me. And hey maybe a woman would like you better if you didn't feel like vomiting when you are on the job."

"Thanks," Frost laughed, and patted her hand. Denver nodded and left the table, Frost watched her leave, a smile on his face.

"Is Frostie falling for the new girl?" Frankie asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Francesco," he smirked, as Frankie sat down nudging him in the ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry for the delay, but im back with R&I stuff now that the show is on hiatus until November_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Tommy was at the Dirty Robber drinking some beers, he called Denver asking her if she'd come after her shift. She agreed, but was running a little late.

He drank two beers already when Denver entered the bar, noticing him sitting in a booth by himself.

"Sorry I'm late Tommy, had a talk with my roommate," Denver explained, scooting in next to the attractive Rizzoli.

"Hey, it's not a problem," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Are you alright, though?"

"Yeah..." she frowned, before speaking again. "My ex from Philly is in Boston for a week."

"Oh, how did that go?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Pretty good, except for him finding out his friend used me. That's why I was late he talked to me about it, and I told him that I couldn't be his roommate anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded, "Yeah me too, so all my stuff is in my car and I'm going to stay with my ex for the week, but hopefully Maura will let me live with her."

"She probably will, she took me in until I found my own place, I wouldn't mind letting you stay at my place, but you barely know me."

"I think I'd be more comfortable around Maura and Angela. I don't think I'd trust myself around you alone."

"I don't blame you for that either, I don't trust myself around any female, especialy if they lived with me. Plus we both know Jane would freak if you lived with me."

"True," Denver smirked, taking a sip of her beer. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, but thanks anyways for letting me know," he grinned and Denver patted his thigh.

"Why do you have to be so attractive for?"

He shrugged, "Guess it's in the Rizzoli genes."

"Well maybe I should appreciate your genes a little more," Denver leaned over, brushing her lips against his.

He smiles into the kiss, placing his beer on the table, so his fingers could tangle into her hair.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie, you can't come up behind me like that," Tommy turned to look at his brother.

"Why are you kissing her?"

"It's a free country Frankie, calm down," Tommy shook his head.

"You should just be glad I walked in before Jane did, who will be here with Maura, Frost, Korsak, and most likely our Ma soon."

"Why didn't you tell me everyone was coming when I left work?" Denver asked, she really wanted to spend time alone with Tommy.

"It was just supposed to be me and Frost and then everyone decided to come."

"Well thanks for the heads up Rizzoli," she shook her head.

"You want to act like we don't know each other, or what?"

Denver shrugged, "I guess we should."

"How'd you guys meet anyway?" Frankie asked sitting across from them.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went to the bakery near my apartment building, I forgot my wallet so Tommy paid for me, and we just kept on talking," she explained.

"Well, here comes Jane now," Frankie nodded to the door where Jane had Maura by the arm.

"Frankie, how the hell can everybody sit at one table?" Jane frowned. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"What I can't spend time in a bar?" Tommy leaned back in the chair.

"I see you've met my brother Detective Sandusky," Jane frowned at her brother. "He didn't try anything on you, did he?"

"No Jane, it's alright, and please call me Denver outside of work."

"I didn't know we were having a gathering of everybody," Frost smirked, scooting in next to Frankie.

"I told you we should have went back to my place," Maura smiled at Jane.

"There's time right now."

"Doctor Isles, I actually have something to ask you," Denver looked up at the medical examiner.

"What is it?" Maura asked, smiling at her, Jane shook her head.

"Me and my roommate had a disagreement, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me occupying your place for a little while."

Maura smirked, "Of course you can stay with me, though you'd have to stay in the guest house with Angela."

"You have a guest house?"

"I wouldn't mind you sharing the guest house with me," Angela came up into the conversation.

"Ma, where'd you come from?" Jane frowned, really wanting to leave now.

"Vince drove us, he said he didn't want me being home alone."

"Okay, can we go now Maura?"

"Why are you leaving Jane?" Angela glanced at her daughter.

"It's a little cramped over here, me and Maur can occupy our time... doing something else."

"More like doing each other," Frost smirked, recieving a slap from Jane.

"See you and Angela later then," Maura smiled, looking at Denver who nodded.

Jane pulled Maura by the arm, "Why were you flirting with Denver?"

"Hey, I wasn't flirting with her."

"Sure you weren't," Jane shook her head, at her over polite girlfriend, leaving the dirty robber.

"We can come up with a list of rules of what we can and can't do in the guest house," Angela spoke up, smiling at Denver.

"I appreciate you letting me live with you, until I find my own place. I'm pretty easygoing."

"That's what I like about you Detective," she patted her leg. "You'll like living with me."

"Guess that means no late nights Korsak," Frost smirked, Korsak turned to him, taking a swig of his beer.

"See what I have to deal with Detective Sandusky."

"Please just call me Denver, and you can come over at night, but not for what Detective Frost is referring to," Denver smirked, when she saw Korsak cheeks flush.

"Okay I think we should start talking about something else before I lose my beer," Frankie groaned.

"Good idea," Tommy nodded, sipping at his beer.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight Tommy," Denver leaned against her car, outside the Dirty Robber.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to help you unpack your things into the guest house?"

"I think I'm going to unpack tomorrow... it's been a long day."

Tommy nodded, "Well I'm glad we could spend time together, even though we weren't alone for long."

"Well, you're in luck, we're alone now," she pulled at his collar, kissing him hard.


	7. Chapter 7

_it might not be before long when this story turns M rated.. hot time between TommyandDenver near the end of this chapter... you have been warned_

_**Chapter 7:**_

Denver made it to the guest house, and frowned when she noticed she didn't have a key. She knocked on the door, hoping Angela would open the door.

"You're home a little late," Angela looked at the clock reading a quarter past one.

"I got caught up with something, sorry if I woke you up, I didn't have a key."

"Maura said she's going to make a copy of the key and give it to you tomorrow."

"Doctor Isles is an amazing woman, I really admire her work."

"She helped me out a lot after my divorce, she's like another daughter to me."

"One who actually acts like a girl," Denver smiled, sitting down on the couch, Angela sat down next to her.

"My Janie is a very interesting woman."

"She's a little too protective, but I must admit she's a beautiful woman. How'd you take the news of her dating another woman?"

"I took it pretty well, I always wanted Jane to find a doctor, and she has the best doctor I know. They respect each other, so I can't complain. So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Denver asked the older woman.

"Any men or women in your life?"

"You met one earlier today."

"The handsome man at the cafe?" Angela smiled.

"Yeah, I broke up with him because I can't handle long distant relationships. He would move to Boston, but his whole family lives in Philadelphia."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, I'm kind of interested in someone though."

"Is that why you were out so late?"

Denver nodded, "But the thing is everyone is telling me I shouldn't be seeing him."

"If your happy that's all that matters. Who's the guy?"

"Actually you know him, it's your son."

"You like my son Frankie? He's a great guy and no one seems to pay attention to how amazing he can be."

Denver blushed, "Um... I wasn't talking about Frankie. I was talking about Tommy."

Angela looked at her a little surprised, "Oh, well Tommy can be a great guy too. He just hurts a lot of women who's interested in him."

"Jane is the one who's the most against me getting with Tommy. I like him, and I know I'm not sure if I want me and him to be serious, you know?"

Angela nodded, "Well, it's getting late. Try to get some sleep, okay? Then we can unpack all of your stuff tomorrow. You want to take the bed, or the couch."

"Angela, you keep your bed, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, honest. I could use a pillow and blanket though."

She smiled, and went into the bedroom, coming out with a pillow and yellow blanket, "Thanks Angela, and good night."

"Good night dear, sleep well," Angela turned off the lights and went into her bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked, as she entered the kitchen, seeing Angela and Maura making breakfast, and Tommy watching.<p>

"I came over to help Denver get situated in the guest house, but she's busy taking a shower. That isn't a problem, is it Janie?"

"If you screw her then it will become a problem."

"What you think I'd just fuck her and then screw her over? I'm not like that anymore."

"Language," Angela reminded Tommy. "And Janie, stop threatening your brother," Angela shook her head.

Denver entered the kitchen, glancing at Tommy, smiling. "Morning everyone."

"Oh Denver, you like chocolate chip waffles, right?" Maura asked, looking at the woman with a smile.

"I love them, never had those in a while."

Jane groaned, "I'm just going to take a shower," she walked off.

"Is Jane alright?" Denver asked Angela, who shrugged.

"Seems like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, if you ask me," Tommy spoke up. "She sees me over here and she gets so damn bitchy."

"Tommy," Angela shook her head.

"I know watch my language, come on Denver, let me help you unpack."

"You two have fun, but not too much fun," Angela winked, and Denver blushed. Tommy glanced at his mom, but was pulled outside by Denver.

"What she mean by don't have too much fun?"

"Last night I came here and she was awake and she started talking to me about relationships and stuff, and I kind of told her I had a thing for you."

"Oh, Jane doesn't know, does she?"

"No, I wouldn't tell her that. She doesn't want me with you, remember? This morning I made Angela swear that she'd keep it a secret. Plus she doesn't want Jane mad at me for liking you."

"That's good, let's just hope this is a secret she will keep."

"I trust her Tommy and you should too. Now come on, just got to unpack all my stuff, Angela and Maura helped me move everything inside while I was showering," Denver grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the guest house.

"I used to live here once. One time Ma walked in on me when I was doing some chick on the couch."

"I slept on the couch where you screwed a chick?" Denver asked.

"Yeah, but that was a while ago, I can't even remember her name."

"Well you remember mine," Denver smirked.

"And what does that mean?" Tommy asked, a little confused.

"Let's make a memory," she nipped at his collarbone. "We can unpack in a little bit," she winked, being lowered on the couch by Tommy.

"There's something about you Denver that I like. A lot," he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"There's something about you too. I never felt this connected to a guy so quickly."

He sat up, straddling her waist, "You want to go on a date sometime to make us official."

"Tommy, I would like that."

"Good. Now, let's stop talking," he lowered his mouth on hers, Denver's fingers tugging at his short hair. Denver moaned as he pushed his tongue past her lips, caressing hers lightly.

She felt him grow hard, as her legs wrapped around his waist, he stated grinding into her. His lips trailing down her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point.

"Tommy," she pants, her eyes close as his hand slides underneath her shorts, his palm applying pressure to her crotch. "Oh Tommy... right there... oh God..." she feels his hand inside her panties, a finger running against her slit. She bites her bottom lip to stop from screaming his name.

His fingers were fixing to do his magic, like they did last night, when they heard a knock on the door.

Tommy quickly got off of Denver, and pulled her up so it looked like they were just sitting on the couch talking.

The door opened and there appeared Maura, with a plate with two waffles for Denver.

"Denver, here's your waffles," Maura handed the plate to Denver who just nodded, smiling. "And don't think I didn't know what you two were doing. I'm smarter than you think."

"Sorry Maura," Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, don't worry about it, just be careful you two, you don't know when Jane could see you both. And trust me when I saw she would not be happy at all," Maura shook her head. "Whenever you two want to do that, please warn me and Angela so we don't walk in on you two, or do it at his place."

Maura smiled, when they both nodded, she walked to the door, fixing to leave when she turned around to them, "Oh and Tommy, it's pretty obvious what you were doing, you can obviously see that your penis is straining against your pants," she stated and closed the door behind her.

"She did not just say that, did she?" Denver asked, a little surprised at Maura.

"Yeah she did. From now on I think it's best if we don't have make out sessions here. And I'm going to the bathroom, so I can... you know relieve myself," he kissed her cheek, before getting off the couch.

"Tommy... never tell me that ever again," she shook her head.

"Just thought I'd warn you now, before you heard me later," he winked.

"Just go do what you need to do, so I can eat my damn waffles," she smacks his ass, as he walks by her. "Damn that man is something else," Denver smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>review please and let me kno if you want more hot scenes... and also I might skip ahead a few weeks or months... in the next chapter<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_I've decided to do this chapter in two parts... cuz you readers waited long enough for a new chapter_

_**Chapter 8 Part One:**_

Denver was laying in bed, while Tommy was taking a shower. She spent her Sunday off at his place, for some privacy.

Today was her and Tommy's two month anniversary of dating. Today was also the first time they had sex. Denver was surprised of how her and Tommy went two whole months without having sex. She was falling for him hard, and fast. She told Angela, but other than that no one knew how strongly she felt for Tommy, not even Tommy himself.

Denver was deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice Tommy come out of the bathroom and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Den, are you okay?" Tommy asked, taking Denver out of her trance.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, was just thinking about stuff."

"You still surprised we lasted two months without having sex."

"Kind of," she nodded, sitting up in bed.

"Believe me, it came as a surprise to me too. But there was something special about you that made me want to wait."

"You're amazing Tommy," she kissed him softly.

"I know," he smirked, rolling on top of Denver, holding her wrists over her head.

"Your mom texted me, we don't have time for round three," Denver licked her lips. "Why do you have to be so damn hot?"

"Told you it's in my Rizzoli genes."

Denver shook her head, "You're so full of yourself. I'm going to take a shower, then we have to go back to Maura's place. Angela wants us to help her with dinner because Jane and Maura have to work a little longer."

"Death always ruins everything," Tommy groaned. "Glad you had the day off though."

"Me too," Denver kissed him once more before going into the bedroom.

Once Tommy heard the water turn on, he ran a hand through his hair, "Am I actually falling in love with her?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma," Tommy entered the kitchen, Angela was boiling a pot of water.<p>

"Where's Denver?" she asked.

"I can't believe you love her more than you love me. She's getting changed, so you can relax. I didn't ditch her, if that's what you're thinking."

"You better not have, that woman is the best thing that's happened to you, you better not ruin that."

"I'm not planning on it, can I tell you something though? And you can't say anything to Denver."

Angela nodded, "Tell me what it is."

"I think I'm in love with her Ma," he sighed, when a smile lit his mother's face, and she threw her arms around him.

"My little boy is growing up. I may finally get some grandchildren," she squeezed him tight.

"God, I knew I shouldn't have told you," Tommy pushes Angela away, as Denver entered the kitchen.

"Oh darling, there you are," Angela smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"What did I miss?" Denver asked, when Angela finally pulled away from her.

"She's just happy that you've lasted two months with me," Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"So Angela, what did you need help with?"

"Well if you can watch this pot, while I go to the bathroom."

Denver nodded, watching the older Rizzoli walk off, "So seriously, why is she all excited, I know when you're lying, which is a rare occasion."

"I can't tell you, just know it has to do with me and you. I'm not ready to tell you yet," he took her hand in his. "Please believe me."

Denver smiled, "I believe you Tommy, apparently it must have been very exciting news."

"Did I tell you how hot you look in those jeans?" he smirked.

"I believe you told me once or twice," Denver wrapped her arms around Tommy, pulling him in for a kiss, which ended up as a make out session against the fridge.

"Come on you two," Frankie entered the kitchen, "This happens everytime," he groans when they pull back.

"Yeah Frankie, I think you're just jealous, that I've got to her first," Tommy smirks.

"Frankie, you're here early," Angela kissed her son's cheek.

"Yeah, apparently I came at the wrong time," Frankie ran a hand through her hair. "You leave them alone, and they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Hey Frankie, how about I try to hook you up with someone?"

"I don't need you finding me a woman, thank you very much."

"Who said it had to be a woman?" Tommy smirked, and Denver slapped his arm.

"Be nice to your brother, he is not even close to being gay. Trust me."

"What does that mean?" Tommy pouts, crossing his arms.

"You should see him at work, drooling at me half the time, and Maura."

"I can't really blame Frankie then can I? Maura and you are both hot."

Angela hit her sons with a towel, "If you boys are not going to help me, get out of the kitchen."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tommy kissed Denver before leaving the kitchen.

"Just to think Denver, you could have settled with me," Frankie shook his head, as he left the kitchen.

"My son's are something, aren't they?"

"Yeah they're something," Denver glanced at her boyfriend and his brother fighting over the remote.

* * *

><p>"Okay boys, dinner is ready," Denver told the two Rizzoli brothers, who were distracted by the game.<p>

"The game's almost over babe," Tommy looked up, "Plus everyone else isn't here yet."

"Fine, I'll just tell Angela that her boys care more about a game than her food," she shrugged before turning around. Tommy grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her onto his lap. "What was that for?"

"So I could distract you," he winked, nipping at her neck.

Frankie frowned and got off the couch, "Seriously guys," he walked back into the kitchen.

Tommy smirked and lowered Denver onto the couch, his hand running up her thigh. Denver groaned, as he straddled her. Nothing else could happen because she heard the door open, she pushed Tommy off the couch.

"What was that for?" Tommy pouted as he stood up. "Den, it's only Korsak," Tommy laughed as Denver threw a pillow at him.

"Just because I know about you two, doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Just because I know about you and Angela, doesn't mean I want to hear you," Denver smirked, as she got off the couch.

"Come on babe, I don't want to hear about him and Ma having sex."

"It was only a one time thing, they thought I was staying out with you the whole night, but I came back too early. I'm so glad I didn't see them though, I think I'd have some nightmares," Denver nudged Korsak.

"Angela is a beautiful woman."

"I wasn't refering to Angela."

"I've been cutting back on the donuts for two months."

"Just make sure that I'm not there when you and Angela go at it," Denver winks.

"I can soundproof the room if I have to," Korsak smirked.

"God you two are gross," Tommy shook his head, walking to the dining room.

"So anyways, where is Jane and them?"

"Well your Frostie ran after a suspect, got elbowed in the eye, and he twisted an ankle. So Doctor Isles is fixing him up."

"Stop calling him my Frostie, it's weird."

"Oh come on Denver, it obvious that Frost has a thing for you."

"I have Tommy, I don't have time for a Frost romance."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he patted her back before going to finally greet Angela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ain't it nice how Korsak is on Team DenverFrost and Angela is on Team Denver/Tommy ? i already know what team you guys are on, but if you didn't tell me let me know... what do you want to occur in future chapters... nd not just get Frost and Denver together**_


	9. Chapter 9

_sorry for the delay but i was kinda stuck until my good friend Thorne Lockehart gave me some inspiration read and review so i know if i should continue the story or not_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Tommy was sitting at the table, waiting for Jane, Maura and Frost to hurry over so they could eat. Denver was a little nervous, she didn't know if tonight she should come out and tell Jane and Frost that she was dating Tommy.

"Hey babe, are you going to be okay?" Tommy rested his hand on Denver's thigh.

She nodded taking another sip of her drink, "I'm going to use the bathroom, maybe everyone will be here then," she leaned down to give him a quick kiss before going into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Frankie asked.

Tommy shrugged, "She might be nervous about telling Janie about us, I highly doubt she would get mad at Denver."

"Well, maybe she's nervous about telling Frost, they are becoming quite close," Korsak pointed out.

"So you're suggesting that I should be concerned?" he asked the older man.

"I'm not suggesting anything."

"Sorry we're running a little late," Maura enters the dining room, Jane right behind her.

"Yeah Frost apparently can't run after a suspect without getting hurt. And I had to help Maura fix him up, I'm freakin' starving," Jane pulls out her chair sitting down next to Frankie, and Maura shook her head sitting next to Jane.

"We would have been done faster if you weren't constantly whining about being hungry."

Frankie laughed at this exchange, "So, where is this broken detective of ours?"

"Knowing him he probably tripped over something," Jane shrugs.

"He did mention something about having to go to the bathroom, Jane wouldn't let him go in the precinct."

Denver was still in the bathroom, thinking everything through. Yes she thought she might be falling in love with Tommy, but why'd she feel guilty?

A knock on the door startled Denver she almost fell off the closed toilet seat, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Frost, I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed, fixing her hair before opening the door, "You should be glad I wasn't peeing, you would be cleaning it up."

"Okay, well I really have to go, Jane wouldn't let me use the bathroom before leaving the precinct."

Denver nodded, looking up at Frost, "What happened to your eye?"

"I was running after someone and got elbowed in the eye."

"Oh, are you okay? I thought I told you to be careful when running after people," she teased, caressing his cheek.

Frost felt part of his body heat up, "Um... you mind doing this later? I really have to go."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Just don't hurt yourself while you're in there," she winked, kissing his cheek before heading back to the dining room.

"Did Frost say we can eat without him?" Jane asked, as Denver sat down next to her boyfriend.

"He shouldn't be too long Jane, calm down," Frankie elbowed his sister.

"Shut up."

"You two behave," Angela shook her head at her two older kids.

"Ain't it funny Ma, I'm the one who is actually behaving," Tommy spoke up.

Frankie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you were behaving oh so well earlier today."

"I agree with Janie, shut up."

"Alright, what did I miss?" Frost asked, sitting down next to Denver, the only empty seat at the table.

"Just the Rizzoli's with their usual bickering," Korsak smirked. Jane, Frankie and Tommy all looked up at the older man.

"Get used to it Korsak, if you want Ma, you are just going to have to deal with the fact that us Rizzoli's love teasing each other."

"The joy of having siblings," Maura stole a piece of Jane's bread on her plate.

"Hey!"

Tommy leaned over towards Denver, "Are you doing okay? You were in the bathroom for a while."

Denver just nodded, something was wrong with her and Tommy wanted her to feel better. He rested his hand on her thigh, Denver smiled slightly, resting her hand on his.

Frost took a bite of his food, glancing over at Denver. He frowned as he saw Denver holding Tommy's hand.

Jane finished her meal first, "This was some good stuff... what's for dessert?" she asked, breaking the silence. Half the table looks up at Jane, "What are you guys looking at?"

"Well first off, you ate too fast," Maura pointed out. "If you have dessert so quickly right after it you'll get sick."

"Yeah Janie, you ate like a pregnant woman... give your stomach a rest," Tommy suggested.

"And since when have you cared about my well being," Jane groaned, taking a sip of her beer. "Why are you here anyways, you rarely ever come to dinner."

"Well Ma invited me and well... it's kind of a big day for me."

"What you haven't had sex for like a week?"

"No comment to that, but yes if you must know I am seeing someone."

Jane laughed, "Oh, this should be good, what sad woman is dating a guy like you?"

Denver felt her cheeks flush, she hoped that Jane wouldn't think so low of her when she found out.

"Well actually you know this woman, and there is nothing wrong with her."

"Okay, well who is it?" she asked, Tommy felt Denver squeeze his hand under the table.

"It's me," Denver says, it comes out a little quieter than she intended. Jane dropped her fork.

"You're just messing with me right?"

"No, we've been dating for two months," she groaned, she just had to come out and say it.

"You kept this from me for two months, Denver I thought we were good friends... you should have told me. Look I don't know what you see in my brother, but I better not see you guys swap saliva," Jane drank the rest of her beer, when no one else put in their two cents. "Okay, what's going on, no one else has anything to say? Not even you Maura?"

The medical examiner looked down at her plate, "I already knew about it."

"Are you serious?" Jane looks at her girlfriend. "How the hell you find out?"

"Well I kind of walked in on them before."

"Everyone knows, and no one had the decency to tell me, especially you Ma, you are always in my business, but when Tommy is dating it's some big secret."

"You're a detective, surely you could have figured it out by yourself," Tommy shrugged.

"Shut up Tommy, I can't believe you would all hide this from me," Jane stood up.

"If it helps, I didn't know about them until now," Frost spoke up.

"Thanks Frost, but it doesn't help," Jane left the kitchen, heading for Maura's room.

"That went a little better than I thought," Tommy kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"I think I should go talk to Jane, thanks for the enjoyable dinner," Maura pushed away from the table, going to go check on Jane.

"And then there were six," Frankie smirked.

"Why don't you kids go watch some tv, me and Korsak can clean up."

"No Ma, I won't mind helping, Tommy won't either," Frankie nudged his brother, leaning down. "I think you should let her talk to Frost."

He huffed, knowing his brother was right, "Okay, Denver, why don't you and Frost go find something to watch."

"Alright," Denver leaned over, kissing Tommy.

"Come on you two, cut it out," Frankie groaned.

Denver pulls back and grabs Frost by the arm, walking him to the couch.

"You were really quiet back there Frost, are you okay with this?"

He shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be okay with this Denver, you can date whoever you want. I'm just a little upset that you couldn't tell me about it."

"Well actually no one was supposed to find out, but they always walked in while me and Tommy were... well you know, a bit occupied. Angela was the only one who didn't walk in on us," Denver smiled. "Anyways, the point is I don't want you to think I'd hide something like this from you. It's just that everyone, well mainly Jane was telling me not to be with him, and I was worried you'd think the same."

"I barely even know the guy, just what Frankie and Jane tell me. I like to think of us as close friends Den."

"Me too Frostie," she smirks, patting his thigh.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not, if we're close friends."

"Well you know how friends, hang out. Maybe if you aren't busy with your boyfriend, me and you could go hang out."

"It's a date," Denver smiled, kissing his cheek. "Oh and maybe if we go out I can sort of be your wingman, try to get you together with some beautiful woman."

"You'd help me out like that?"

"You don't have to act so surprised, you should by now that I'd do anything for you Frostie."


	10. Chapter 10

_this chapter is longer than most well becuz I had help with fellow writer Thorne Lockehart (her OC Isabella Pacino appears in this chapter)... thank her for helping me out and warning a lil hot scene at the beginning this story _

_**Chapter 10:**_

Denver could wake up like this every morning, in Tommy's arms. This morning was quite different because this time Tommy was up first watching _her_ sleep.

"Yeah Tommy you're right watching people sleep is creepy," Denver sat up.

"Well last night was pretty amazing," he kissed her bare shoulder.

"You can say that again."

"I rather show you again," he straddled Denver's waist.

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes," she told him as he pinned her wrists above her head, his lips nipping at her neck. "Okay... just ten minutes," Denver moaned.

Tommy pulled back and smirked, "Ten minutes... I can work with that," he lowered his mouth onto hers, giving her one hell of a kiss.

Denver gasped as he entered her hard, thrusting himself in and out of her, "Oh God Tommy!" she pants as his hands massage her breasts.

"You like that baby," he took her right earlobe inbetween his teeth, sucking as her as he could, working his way down to her collarbone.

"Faster Tommy... oh God don't stop... almost there," she bit down on her bottom lip, as she came.

Tommy pulled out of her and smirked, "You're so amazing baby," he kissed down her body until he reached her thighs, kissing each one before Tommy's tongue licked at her slit. He began kissing and sucking as Denver's phone rang on the bedside table.

"Tommy... I should get that," she groans.

He pulls back a little, "It probably isn't important," he groaned as she grabbed the phone.

"It's work," she huffed, unlocking the phone. "Sandusky," she answers, a little out of breath. "Seriously, you can't do it by yourself?" Tommy frowned and went back to straddling his girlfriend. "Fine I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah yeah... bye."

Denver slammed the phone back on the bedside table. "Tommy that was Frost, there's a crime scene he claims to need help."

Tommy nodded, "Alright," he leaned down to give her a kiss. "You don't have to go back home do you, to change?"

"No, I have one more set of clothes that I can wear," she rolls out of bed, and went to the closet. Tommy groaned at the sight of his girlfriend completely naked. She got her clothes, and turned back around. "Can't you control yourself," she teases, seeing his member fully erect.

"You must have this amazing ass effect on me."

"Apparently so," she smirked, before slowly putting on her clothes.

"Come on Den, you know I rather see you take off your clothes, not putting them on."

She kissed his cheek, "Yeah I know, but duty calls. Trust me I rather continue what we were doing, guess you'll just have to wait. After work I'm going to go back home and bring some more clothes."

"Don't you hate doing this back and forth..." he starts and Denver frowned.

"What are you saying Tommy?"

"Denver... will you move in with me?" he grabs her hands, she looked at him in shock, she didn't think she was ready for that step yet.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't want to be late for work."

He nodded, "Alright, we'll talk about that later tonight."

Denver silently agreed, "I'll text you on my lunch break, okay?"

"Sure thing," he gave her another kiss. "I love you Den."

She smiled, that was the first time he ever said that to her she felt strongly about him, so she wasn't going to lie, "I love you too Tommy," she placed on last kiss on his lips. "Hope your little friend doesn't miss me too much now," Denver teased, stroking him softly, before she got up and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Denver pulled up to the crime scene, it was a 3,900 acre land. She saw a white three story house in the distance, and two stables. She noticed Frost squatting down to look at the body down in the ditch before the farm entrance.<p>

She walked over to him, "This better be good Frost, you interrupted something important."

"It looks like somebody dumped the body here, nothing to show signs of struggle. Someone should be here to pick up the body shortly."

"Who is it?"

"A Branden Falcone, in his early thirties. His cell phone was in his pocket, had five missed calls all from someone he put as his contact as 'My Sexy Lady' she left no voicemails.

"Alright, so you figure that out," Denver smirked. "And who found the body?"

"Some woman named Isabella Pacino. I already talked to her, she called in the dead body. He was one who took care of the stables."

Denver looked at him in surprise, "Isabella Pacino, I know that name. Where is she right now?"

"She's in something called a round pen, trying to calm down a spooked horse," Frost replied. He pointed with his thumb to a large wooden pen. A petite dark-haired woman stood in the center, a spooked black and white horse kicking up its heels and neighing loudly. The woman spoke to the horse with a hushed voice, her small hands stretched out in a comforting manner.

"I'll go talk to her."

"So, you know her how exactly?"

"A college friend, now stop being so nosy," Denver patted his back, before walking over to the occupied woman. "Isabella Pacino, what brings you to Boston?"

Isabella's head popped up and she finally coaxed the horse to a standing position. She grinned at Denver, her ice-blue eyes sparkling. "A job with the only creatures that understand me. Joker here saw one of the peacocks and started freaking out. What brings _you_ to Boston?" she asked, stroking the horse's neck gently.

"You are looking at one of BPD's homicide detectives. I've been here for a little over two months, it's very different from Philly let me tell you. The people I've met are quite interesting."

"I can see that," she commented. She smiled shyly and clipped a lead rope to the horse's red halter. "Congrats on the job, by the way."

"Thanks, congrats on doing what you're doing," Denver smirked. "How long have you been in Boston?"

"A few months. It's taken me a while to get settled into the new job, a new place...this is my boy, Joker. I rescued him from an abusive cattle rancher," Isabella replied, playing with the gelding's long forelock.

"You sure like rescuing animals, I still remember the time you found some starving dog near an alley and you brought him to our dorm room."

"Well, you and Hayden used to tease me about my bleeding heart. He needed help and I was the one to give it to him. I just wish that bitch Angela didn't narc me out," she replied.

"Speaking of Hayden, he talk to you at all? Everytime I see him he asks about you, and I don't see him that much. You think him being my brother he'd make an effort at trying to see me."

"I saw him just before I started here. We went out for dinner a couple times, but it wasn't anything serious. And you'd think he'd try to make an effort, but let's face it, he doesn't like to make one."

"Nothing with Hayden is ever serious, he hasn't been serious his entire life. I take it you have no romance life at the moment?"

"I don't take any offense to it. And to answer your question, no, there's no romance in my life. I tried my hand at marriage, but it turns out that marrying a guy just like me was a bad idea," Isabella replied.

"I could have told you that Iz, another person like you is dangerous. To be honest I never seen you as someone who would get married."

"Yeah, you and me both. But Jesse was a good man. He treated me well, put up with my crazy, but it was like putting gasoline on a fire. It's what I get for marrying a Northern boy, right?"

Frost walked up over to them, "Hey Den, we're done here for now."

"Oh hey Frostie, you can go on without me, I'm going to catch up with Izzy."

"Well you did drive here by yourself, just thought I'd let you know that there was nothing else we needed."

"Alright, well I'll see you back at the bullpen in a little while." Frost nodded, before walking off. "Sorry about that," Denver smiled, turning back to Isabella.

"Now, who is that?" Isabella asked, nodding after Frost.

Denver groaned, "I know what you are thinking Iz, but me and him just work together. Nothing else is going on with me and Frost."

"Now, why would I put two and two together and get that?" Isabella drawled playfully.

"You wouldn't be the only one this older man that works with us suggests that Frost has a thing for me. I honestly don't see why that is."

"Um, maybe because I just felt like I was intruding on something personal when he left," she suggested.

"No nothing personal, we're just good friends is all."

"Hey, speaking of people from the past...when was the last time you heard from Eric Traeger? You two were really hot and heavy back then," Isabella commented.

Denver felt her cheeks flush, when she was rooming with Izzy in college Eric visited her at least once a month, and well they didn't spend much time talking, "Oh, well I haven't heard from him much. He did come the week after I came to Boston, and he usually texts me some short message at least once a week."

"Well, at least you're talking. Me and Jason hardly ever talk anymore."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep with Eric anymore, no matter how tempting that sounds."

"Why's that?"

"I'm kind of seeing someone, but trust me sometimes I think about Eric, more than I probably should."

"Ooh, tell me more. But you're gonna have to walk with me. Joker here's falling asleep," Isabella said, pulling open the latch on the gate and walking the horse out of the pen.

"Sure, I could use some exercise," Denver smiled, following her friend. "Well I met him one night because I couldn't sleep, so I went to this bakery which was open. I forgot some money, so he so kindly paid for my food... we kind of just hit it off. We started talking and one thing led to another now I'm dating him, he doesn't know about Eric though."

"I see...how exactly would you go about telling him?" Isabella asked. She stepped into the dark barn and walked Joker into a stall.

"I haven't the slightest idea, it's not like Eric is going to come back. It's not like they're going to run into each other, I probably don't have to worry about it."

"Better safe than sorry, though, Den," she commented. Isabella latched the stall door shut and hung up the lead rope outside the stall. "Sometimes surprises aren't a good thing."

"Yeah I know. Iz, is it bad that I might possibly still have strong feelings for Eric?" Denver asked, quite concerned.

"You really loved him. That's not bad at all, not unless they're getting in the way of a new relationship," Isabella replied.

"I haven't really thought about it, but how could I?" she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. "Look at him," she shows Isabella the background of her and Tommy.

"Damn, girl, he is _fine_," she commented with a giggle. Then she squinted. "I actually think I saw him here recently. He was the painter Malcolm hired to paint the barn."

"Now do you see why I don't think my feelings for Eric is going to hurt my relationship with Tommy. I rarely think about Eric when I'm around him. That man right there is quite the charmer," Denver felt her cheeks flush remembering what occured after last night's Rizzoli dinner.

"Then I don't think it's a bad thing," Isabella assured.

"You ever talk to Tommy while he was painting?"

"Not for extended periods of time. He'd come watch me train on breaks, but nothing major. Mostly small-talk."

"Well maybe we can hang sometime soon if you want I have off in two days."

"Sure, we'll do lunch or something fun."

"I really should be heading back to work though Iz."

The shorter woman smirked, "We don't want Frostie thinking something bad happened to you."

"Shut up Iz," she slapped her friend in the arm.

"Have a good day and thanks for stopping by. Here's my card, you can pretty much call me whenever," Isabella told her, her blue eyes sparkling teasingly.

"I'll give you a call," Denver nodded taking the card. "See you around."

Denver never once thought she'd run into Isabella Pacino again, but it was good to have another friend in Boston.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any opinions on Isabella Pacino anyone and Denver still has feelings for her ex Eric... Will Tommy ever find out ? review and find out soon maybe :)<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_completed another chapter give me your thoughts, so I can get inspired hope you guys like what I came up with along with the help from Thorne Lockehart_

_**Chapter 11:**_

The case was finished by the end of the afternoon, Branden Falcone was shot by a guy named Heath Richards. Branden was dating Heath's ex-girlfriend Danielle, Heath got jealous when their son started liking Branden better than him. One day his boy Alex called Branden 'daddy' and that's when Heath decided on killing him. Danielle and Alex got the heartbreaking news, glad that Heath was going to jail.

Denver was leaving the bullpen, when she called Isabella to meet her at the Dirty Robber. When Denver arrived to the bar she noticed the petite woman eating some peanuts from the bowl. She walks over and slides in the booth in front of her friend.

"I didn't think you would be here so quick Iz," she smiled, grabbing a handful of peanuts for herself.

"Eh, I was in the area," Isabella responded, taking a sip of her beer. "I would have ordered you something, but I wasn't sure if your tastebuds for booze have changed."

"Well I'm not fond of the strong stuff anymore, but I usually just drink something citrusy," Denver shrugged. "Not really in an alcohol mood anymore these days though."

"Mm, exact opposite for me. I found out one of my employees stole one of the horses and sold them for drug money. I found the stash in his quarters earlier," Isabella said and took a long swig of her drink.

"I just can't drink too much anymore because with Tommy I'd be touching him too much and making everyone uncomfortable. I think your job brings bad luck Iz, hopefully things will start looking up soon."

"I hope so. Seriously, I can't help but wonder why all of this shit is happening now. First with Branden, now with Brad."

She shrugged, "Maybe it will start looking up for you. If I wasn't at BPD I'd surely help you with the horses."

"Yeah, I could use it. These developers keep making my life hell and they don't seem to like a woman telling them no," Isabella said bitterly.

"I wouldn't mind helping you out on my days off, well if Tommy doesn't keep on distracting me. He is very tempting."

"Lucky. You think keeping my employees alive and on the straight and narrow is easy? I haven't been on a date in three years."

"Three years, damn Izzy that's a long time, well to be honest I don't remember the last time me and Tommy went on an actual date. Maybe I can try to find you someone," Denver suggests.

"You could try. I'm not exactly the easiest person in the world to get along with," Isabella responded.

"Someone will be able to put up with you," she teased. "There are some pretty good guys here in Boston. There is this one guy I work with, who knows he might like you."

"Eh, what have I got to lose?" Isabella mused.

"He's supposed to be coming tonight with Frost and Tommy. He used to hit on me until I got with his brother, he's a lonely guy, but sweet."

"Sounds interesting."

Denver looked at her cell phone, "They should be heading over right now, oh and please don't embarrass me in front of Frost, I don't think Tommy's too fond of him."

"I won't embarrass you," Isabella promised, pretending to make an 'x' over her heart.

Denver hears the bar door open and she turns around, a smile lit her face as she seen Tommy approaching, "Hey Tommy," Denver smiles as he leaned down to give her a long kiss.

Izzy coughs and Tommy pulls back, "Sorry about that," he slid in the booth next to Denver.

"Hey," she greeted, waving slowly.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he eyed Isabella. "You look pretty good for a woman who works with horses," he smirked, and Denver nudged him in the ribs. Tommy whispers in Denver's ear, "You're still sexier," he grinned and she shook her head.

"So where's Frost and your brother?"

Tommy shrugged, "They said that they were going to find their own way here. You know I don't think your partner Frostie likes me much."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it babe," she pats his thigh.

Isabella fiddled with the lid on her beer, her icy eyes lifting. "So, Tommy, how have things been lately?" she asked.

"Pretty good, haven't had a lot of painting gigs lately since I visited your farm."

"If you're still looking for good painting gigs, I think I overheard Townsend talking about repainting his office and a few of the other offices around," she responded.

"Thanks for the heads up Izzy," Tommy smirked. "So how exactly do you two know each other?" he asked Isabella.

"We met in college. Den was my roommate," Isabella answered.

"I bet you girls had some crazy times," he grinned. Denver sent Isabella a look that meant do not mention anything concerning Eric.

"Yeah, we had a few," Isabella replied with a grin.

"I bet the guys were just lining up to get you two," Tommy kissed Denver's cheek. "Glad you're all mine now babe."

Denver leaned over giving Tommy another kiss, this time another voice spoke up. "Come on you guys get a room," Frankie looked at his brother in disgust.

"Shut up Frankie," Tommy frowned when Frankie slid next to him, nudging him in the ribs.

"Now that your here Frankie, I like to introduce you to my friend Isabella Pacino," Denver told him.

Isabella looked up at him with a shy smile. "Hi," she said. "I'm apparently the other girl guys line up to get."

"Denver never told me about you before... I guess it's because she's always occupied with my brother."

"It happens," she replied with a light laugh.

"So, how can you be friends with a woman like Denver?" he smirked, as Denver glared at him.

"College. Denver and I were roommates," Isabella explained. "Even though I nearly got us kicked out of the dorms when I rescued a dog from an alley and nursed it back to health."

"That's Izzy for ya," the dirty blonde smiled.

Tommy laughed, "That reminds me of the time Janie found a cat and brought it home, Pop always threw it out of the house, but it always came back. It bothered the hell out of Frankie that's for sure."

"Are you allergic to cats?" Isabella asked.

Frankie laughed, "You would think... but no that cat followed me everywhere and nine times out of ten he peed on my pillow."

She giggled. "I grew up with all dogs, so I can share some of your pain. My older brother let his dog run wild. I can't tell you how many times I had to pull my stuff out of his mouth," she said.

"Yeah I prefer dogs over cats any day, and unlike Jane I would at least take care of it."

Denver looked from Frankie to Isabella and thought 'I knew these two would hit it off.'

"You... take care of a dog?" Tommy laughed. "You couldn't even take care of your damn turtle."

"Turtles are bitchin'," Isabella defended.

"Oh you'd love Maura Isles then, she has this freakin' huge turtle," Tommy grinned, and Denver shook her head.

"You should know by now that it's not a turtle," she shook her hesd and turned to Isabella. "She actually has a tortoise and if you call it a turtle she will correct you everytime."

"Awesome."

Tommy leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "Can we get out of here Den? I really want to finish where we left off this morning," his squeezed the inside of her thigh. She bit the inside of her cheek, before nodding.

"Hey Iz, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, and Isabella nodded, Denver got out of the booth, and grabbed the petite woman by the arm, walking them towards the bathrooms.

"What's up?"

"Frankie seems very interested in you, that's a very good sign."

"Oh, really? I kind of like him, he seems nice," Isabella commented.

"I told you he was," Denver replied. "I was wondering if you would be okay if me and Tommy left, he wants to head out so we can go... do stuff."

Isabella arched her eyebrow knowingly. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Just make sure you're, you know...safe," she returned with a grin.

"Yeah I know... I remember when I had that pregnancy scare with Eric. I love Tommy, but we're not at that place in our relationship yet. His mom would be thrilled about grandchildren though."

"I'll bet," Isabella replied with a smirk.

"Anyways I really should get going I don't know how long it will be till he jumps me right at the bar," she winked. "And you be safe with Frankie, no one night stand with him okay?" Denver teased.

"For your information, I've only had _two _sexual partners in my life. I'm not a one-night kinda girl," Isabella replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah you're right, I had more sexual partners than you did. And Eric was the best until Tommy came along," Denver smirked and then walked off to go grab her boyfriend.

Isabella rolled her eyes and made her way back to the table. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's alright, I'm kind of glad they're gone. Tommy can be very hard to take sometimes. I'm glad to see him settling down, he was a freakin' player before Denver."

Isabella shrugged. "Den's the type of woman who can handle herself."

"I guess you know her better than I do. Can I ask you a question? It might be a little out there but I know college girls like to experiment."

"You'd be surprised how many people asked us that and the answer is no, Den and I didn't ever...you know," Isabella replied with a giggle.

He nodded, "That's good to know, Tommy was the one who wanted me to ask, he didn't want Denver slapping him in the arm again. You ever thought about Denver in that way? Just curious."

"Nah. Well, yeah, I think she's attractive, but I don't swing towards women," she said.

"But if you did Denver would be on the top of your list I bet," he teased. "So... enough about her."

"Yeah. Uh, she tells me you're a detective," Isabella commented

"Actually I'm still a police officer, I should hopefully be making homicide detective in a few weeks. But I'd probably be the person they always ask to go get coffee and food."

"Everybody starts somewhere. I used to clean tack for a living, now I'm one of the most sought-after trainers," she commented.

"That's cool, I wasn't really fond of horses too much. My sister Jane always wanted a horse but you heard how she is with pets," he laughed. "Detective Frost told me about you earlier, now that I remember you aren't as 'uptight'... his words not mine," he took a swig of his beer.

"I am not uptight, I just don't like people," she stated.

"Well you should tell Frost that, he's supposed to be coming here tonight. I don't know what happened to him."

"Eh, he's probably getting his head out of his ass."

Frankie almost choked on his beer, "You sound like Denver when she first met him. I think all our conversations is going to end up back on your friend. Do you think Frost likes her?"

Isabella tilted her head in thought. "He seemed to, but I'm not really sure. I haven't spent much time around those two to really make a definitive conclusion," she responded. "Me and Den are pretty much living proof about opposites. I'm short, she's tall, I'm dark-haired, she's blonde..."

"And you got pretty cool blue eyes, too," he points out.

She smiled and looked down a bit. "Thank you."

"Didn't mean to embarass you," he smiled, resting his hand on hers.

"No, it's okay, it's just not every day someone compliments me on my eyes," she explained.

"They don't know what they're missing, you should get compliments all the time. Maybe if you were more of a people person," he teased. Frankie didn't know what it was about this woman, he'd have to talk to someone about it.

"Well, thank you," she replied with a laugh.

Frankie glances down at his phone, "Oh it looks like Frost finally got his head out of his ass," he laughed. "He said he's here parking his car."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Isabella commented. She couldn't fight her laugh when she saw Frost walk in a few minutes later. "Hola, _Frostie_."

"Um... well I didn't think you would be here," he rubs his neck. "Frankie scoot over."

"I doubt she's going to bite Frostie" Frankie winks.

"Well, I don't bite _much_," Isabella replied.

Frost groaned, "I see that Denver isn't here. You know she left me with the paperwork just because she wanted to see Tommy."

"That's rude," she commented.

Frost shrugs, "I can't blame her really, I would have probably done the same thing... if I had anyone who cares about me."

"You'll find someone eventually. But you might wanna not be so uptight," she returned, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

He turned towards Frankie, "You told her I called her uptight," he slapped his arm.

"It's not my fault, you should know by now you shouldn't confide in me."

Isabella merely grinned at them. "Yeah, you stand in a pen with a one thousand to two thousand pound animal with a mind of its own and your only weapon to defend yourself is your arms. That'll make anyone uptight," she stated.

"She does have a point Frostie," he winks.

"Is it gang up on Frost day?"

"Oh, it could be," she responded.

"I like her," Frankie commented.

"I really need to find someone else to hang out with," he shook his head.

"You'll find a female partner one of these days, and you might be lucky, there might be a chance my brother will fuck it up with Denver."

"Who even said I had a thing for Denver?"

"Who said you didn't?" Isabella returned.

"She got you there," Frankie laughed.

"Why does everyone assume I like her? We have nothing in common and plus she's with your brother."

"You're the one getting defensive," she said, holding up her hands. "Frankie and I let it go."

"I just don't see what Denver sees in Tommy, I rather see Denver with her ex Eric. You know I think she still has feelings for that guy."

"Who knows?"

"You must know something Isabella, you did go to college with her you probably met Eric at some point."

Isabella was quiet for a second. "Yes, I knew Eric. What about him?" she asked.

"How serious was he about Denver? A love like that probably never goes away," Frost didn't know why he was so curious.

"I dunno. Honestly, he and I didn't really get along, so I stayed away," Isabella replied.

"Oh, well I guess that's cool," Frost groans, "I need a drink," he got out of the booth, and walked up to the bar.

Frankie lowered his voice to talk, "It's obvious he likes Denver. He seriously needs to get laid."

"If there's one thing women can't stand, it's competition," she pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it and the idea for another possible couple courtesy of Thorne Lockehart... thoughts are highly appreciated :)<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope these longer chapters dont bother any of my readers, I hear that longer chapters are a big hit A very important chapter this will be hope you enjoy_

_**Chapter 12:**_

Denver rolled over in bed and frowned as Tommy wasn't right next to her. She heard the water in the bathroom running, he was taking a shower. She was thinking that she would join him, but her thoughts were thrown off when her phone rang. Looking at the number she groaned, it was Eric Traeger.

She was tempted to ignore his call, but then he would keep on calling back, "Hello."

"Morning Denver. I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well we haven't talked in a while, I was quite worried. Things aren't going so good on my end."

"What's going on?"

"My mother had a heart attack a couple of days ago, and I'm apparently the only one who cares. My sister only cares about herself, I know she's pregnant but she is really acting like a spoiled brat."

"Oh, no, that's terrible! Did she live? Is she okay now?"

"Yeah she's doing better now, I'm making sure she's okay. Things been hard on her since Dad died last year. She misses you though."

Denver smiled at that. "I liked her. She was really awesome, I'm glad she's doing okay. How are you doing?"

"I've had better days, my mom keeps asking why I let you get away, but I told her you have your own life," he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That I do," she sighed. Then she heard the squeak of the water knobs being shut off.

"Maybe if sometime you get off work you can come and visit, my mom would love to see you again."

"We'll see, but right now, I have to go. Tell your mom I'd love to come and visit her."

"My mom would be very happy to hear that, I love you Den."

"Thanks, 'bye," Denver replied, snapping the phone shut. She didn't know what else to say.

The bathroom door opened up as Tommy stepped out, wearing a dark blue polo and blue jeans, "Hey Den, I didn't realize you were up yet," he pulled her in, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She reached up and kissed him gently. "Yup."

"You could have joined me in the shower you know, it's your day off and I have a while before I have to go help that guy Izzy was talking about."

"I like sleep," she replied. She played with the collar of the polo. "I guess Frankie and Izzy really hit it off last night."

He shrugged, "I guess, you know I wasn't paying much attention," he kissed her neck. "That guy deserves some happiness in his life, you know I bet he's still jealous I got to you first."

"Mm, maybe, but Izzy's got enough going for her that she'll keep his attention," she replied, nuzzling his jaw.

"I bet," Tommy groans, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket. "Dammit, I have to take this babe," he gave her a kiss before leaving the bedroom.

Denver sighed and sat on the bed waiting for him to come back. Tommy came back moments later, "Alright turns out that we don't have time to be alone. Mr. Townsend wants me over to the farm as soon as possible."

"I can go with you, if you want, I want to go see Izzy anyway and ask her about last night with her and Frankie. I haven't seen Izzy over the years, when I promised that I would try, so I really have to make up for lost time."

Tommy smirked, "You are a good friend babe," he leaned down to kiss her. "How about you get dressed and I'll make us both some coffee?"

"I'll pass on the coffee, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright," he nodded, and kissed his cheek before leaving the bedroom so Denver could get dressed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the farm about twenty minutes later, Tommy helped Denver out of the car. Denver spotted Isabella with one of the horses.<p>

"I don't know how long this will take Den, go enjoy your time with Izzy."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too babe," he leaned down and gave her a kiss, which lasted longer than expected, both pulled back panting hard. "Have fun."

"You too Tommy, don't miss me too much now," she teased, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try not to," he laughed, kissing her once more before walking in the direction of the Townsends' office.

Denver shook her head and started walking towards the busy petite woman.

Isabella ran a brush along the coat of a palomino horse, her hand resting on the neck. "Good girl, Sundance," she praised.

"Hey, Isabella," Denver called. Isabella smiled in greeting at her friend and lifted her free hand in a wave.

"Hey," she echoed.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today. You have a good night with Frankie?"

"Yeah, I did, I had a great time. He was really nice. I have to do interviews today, but there was a trainer who trained Natasha Bowen, the Olympic gold medalist in the show jumping division. I'm practically chomping at the bit to get her on this payroll. Frankie and I ganged up on Frost, which I have to admit was fun. Did you know he called me uptight?" Isabella chattered on.

"I told you things would start looking up for you Izzy. I missed you guys ganging up on Frost damn. Yeah actually Frankie told me."

"I got him back, though, in my infamous Izzy fashion. It felt good to let loose that tongue that I'm known for," she commented.

"I would have loved to see that," Denver laughed. "Frankie is going to be one lucky guy, you know he texted me on the way over here."

"Oh really? What'd he have to say?"

"He thanked me for introducing you to him and said you were very fiesty, which he liked a lot, and he hopes to see you again soon."

Isabella smiled at that, setting down the brush and picking up a hoof-pick. She nudged the horse's leg to pick up the hoof to clean it out. "I guess I make up my lack of size with one hell of a personality," she commented. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again. He catches on quick."

"Yeah I already told him I'll talk to you about it. That guy may finally be happy, glad I introduced you to each other," Denver smiled proud of her work.

"Well, then I guess I have to thank you."

"You are welcome Iz, Frankie will never disappoint," Denver smirked. "Glad things are looking up for you."

"Same to you."

Denver sighed, "Izzy I need to talk to you about something."

"Go for it," Isabella replied, setting down the last hoof of the horse and standing up. "But you'll have to walk with me while I put Sundance out."

Denver nodded, following Isabella out, "Eric called me this morning while Tommy was in the shower."

Isabella's eyebrows raised and she turned the mare out into the pasture. "Oh, really? Why did he do that?" she asked.

"His mom had a heart attack a few days ago, and Eric says she wants to see me."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"I wouldn't mind going to see her, she liked me more than my own mother, but I think she wants me back with Eric."

"And how do you feel about that?" Isabella asked, carrying her lead rope in her hand.

"I don't know, if I didn't have Tommy I'd be all over the idea of getting back together with Eric."

"Think it's too soon to ask him to go with you to Philly? That way you can go see Eric's mama and he doesn't have to worry about losing you."

"Tommy has nothing to worry about, he's a big boy Iz. I think it's weird though, the thought of asking Tommy to come to Philly with me so I can visit my ex and his mom."

"Just say it's not just for your ex, that you two used to be really good friends and you were close to his mom," Isabella suggested.

"I don't know, I'd feel pretty uncomfortable about it. Eric still loves me."

"Be up front about it so at least you're honest. If you want to make this last, you need honest communication. It sounds like a sh-it thing for a divorcee to say, but trust me."

Denver nodded with a frown, "Yeah you're right Iz, you have been married before and must have tried hard to keep it going. I think of who I love and it's Tommy, believe me or not I'm trying to leave my past with Eric, but it's hard."

"He was your first real love. It's really hard to let that go, just keep that in mind," she replied. She glanced at the watch attached to her right wrist. "Do you remember how to ride horses? I've got a good five hours to kill and I could use some stress relief about now."

"Maybe I should ask Tommy to come with me to Philly I don't think I can trust myself alone with Eric. And yeah riding a horse is like riding a bike," Denver smiled. "Which horse do I get?"

"Yeah, except you're a lot more sore after riding a horse than a bike," Isabella snorted. "And I'm putting you on Fly Boy. He's a retired dressage horse and he's probably one of the smoothest horses I've ever ridden."

"Cool, and thanks for talking things out with me I really appreciate it."

"You know I'm here for you."

"If Tommy doesn't want to come to Philly with me, do you want to? I know you don't like Eric too much, but you're the only other person I know that will keep me in line around him."

"I'll see if I can take off work, but no guarantees. Keep in mind that I pretty much run this place while the Townsend's are away." Isabella handed a lead rope to Denver and pointed to a small bay horse in a field. "I'm going to go get Joker. You remember how to clip a lead rope on, right?"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind, and yeah I think I remember how to do it."

Isabella returned a few minutes later with the horse in hand. "Come on, let's go tack up."

Denver nodded following her friend, admiring her love for the horses.

Isabella sighed. With Denver asking for help with her love life, she had something to get off her chest. "Hey, Den, remember in college how you, Hayden, and Eric used to joke about me never being in an abusive relationship? You'd say that if a guy ever hit me, I'd hit back?"

Denver looked at her friend with a frown, "Yeah I remember that, why are you asking?"

"My ex-husband was abusive," she admitted in a whisper. If Isabella was honest, she was embarrassed that she'd let herself get into that situation. "Physically, emotionally, verbally, sexually...that's why I came to Boston."

Denver wasn't thinking that would happen to her best friend, "Shit I'm sorry Iz, I didn't know. He should be in jail for that, you tell anyone else this?"

"No one except my mom. I was so embarrassed about it, I couldn't believe how I was sucked in. I tried filing a report, but he made it out like I was some vindictive wife pissed off at her husband."

"God that sucks Iz, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I don't know how strong I would be to make it out alive. That's why it's hard for you to trust guys these days?"

"Yeah, it's also why I'm not really into people. I've seen what they can do to other people and to animals. Jason was smart. He bought me a bunch of horses so I wouldn't leave for fear of him hurting them. Besides leaving him, selling the horses so I could get away was the hardest thing I ever did. I was so angry and bitter when I found Joker...we kind of healed each other," she said, stroking the horse's neck.

"I'm glad your doing better, I hate that you had to go through with that almost all alone, I should have been a better friend over the years. I'm here for you now though, no matter what."

"Thanks, Den," she replied. "I don't talk about it because people look at me differently, you know? They pity me and I hate pity."

Denver nodded, "I would never pity you, you know Frankie wouldn't either. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, he can't even hurt a fly, he's such a sweet guy."

"I know, but it's too soon to just be like: 'Oh yeah, by the way, my ex-husband used to hit me. Sorry I might not trust you right away!' That's what people call the 'oh' factor. Jason's the dealbreaker," Isabella said bitterly.

"I'm not saying you have to tell Frankie right away. I never had a good vibe about that Jason guy, now I know why that bastard."

"He treated me really well when we were dating, all the way up until the year after we got married."

"You know that's what I fear will happen, which is why I never got married. I've always thoughts I'd have some good times with Eric, but I feared that he would get tired of me, no matter how much he loved me."

"Then it wasn't real. I thought I knew Jason, but I really didn't. And as far as getting scared of getting hit, yeah, it happens, but not everyone's like that," Isabella pointed out.

"I know what you mean, see with Tommy it feels like a love that will probably last forever. I'm not afraid of moving a little fast with him, it feels like I have nothing to worry about with Tommy."

"Just pace yourself."

"You know he asked me to move in with him the other day?"

"I wouldn't, not yet," Isabella told her.

"Oh trust me, I told him I wasn't ready, and he hasn't brought it up since then. I live with his mother. I want live somewhere else, but I don't have enough money to get my own place."

"Come live with me. It's pretty spacious, I've got an extra bedroom and it's not like we haven't lived together before," Isabella offered. "As long as you help out with bills and rent, I don't see why not."

Denver smiled, "Living with you would be fun again, as long as you don't try and bring in any more stray animals. I wouldn't mind helping out with paying. It'll be just like old times. It would give his mother and her boyfriend more alone time too."

"I can't promise the no-stray thing, but I promise I'll keep them outside. It's not too far from here, we can ride over and check out the place if you want. It'll all work out, I promise," Isabella said, pulling herself into the saddle.

"I'd love to see your place," Denver smiled. "I think Tommy will be proud that I can stop living with his mother."

"It's a little weird you're living with his mother, Den, not gonna lie here," Isabella teased. "Of course, I will warn you, I have a dog and a cat, but they're pretty well-behaved. And before you ask, yes, I did rescue them."

"Yeah I know it's weird especially seeing his mom with this guy I work with... doing stuff. Anyways... are they small? You know I'm not fond of big pets."

"Well, Sebastian's a big orange and white cat and Luna's a medium-sized dog. I'm not sure what the hell kinda mix she is, but she's very friendly. Sebbie's not too fond of people, so he'll hide from you the first few days."

"Well I don't think Sebastian will bother me, you know I'm more of a cat person, and you're a dog person. You know for best friends, we're quite opposite," Denver laughed.

"I made a comment about that to Frankie and he said I had really cool eyes. Corny, right?" Isabella commented.

"Frankie said that?" Denver smirked. "Yeah that is a little corny, he really must like you he stopped being corny around me."

"It was really sweet, though."

"I knew you would like him, he's such a charmer ain't he?"

"He is, yeah. Not many people compliment me on my eyes, which is a nice vacation for my rack."

"You know to be honest with you, if I never met Tommy, I would probably be dating Frankie."

"I don't blame you. Frankie's a nice guy and I like him. I guess I should be glad you're dating Tommy then, huh?"

"I won't take him away from you I promise. And yeah even if I was dating Frankie I would give him up so you could have him."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Isabella giggled.

"I'm a good matchmaker," Denver grinned. "Now all I need to do is to find Frost someone, he's hard to look for, he so damn depressed half the time."

"And uptight," Isabella teased.

"I can't believe that he called _you _uptight, he is way more uptight than you. He is a handsome guy though."

"He is uptight," she agreed. "And he's pretty cute."

"Sometimes I think if he lightened up, there might have been a chance of me dating him," Denver felt herself blush. "I'm pretty happy with Tommy though."

"Maybe the reason he's so uptight and depressed is because you're _not _dating him," Isabella commented.

"I think you know more than I do Iz. What did Frost say about me when he came to the bar and I wasn't there?"

"I can't tell you anything because I promised not to," she told her, biting the inside of her lip. She pointed to a two-story farmhouse-style house with a large wraparound front porch. "Here's my place. I'll give you a grand tour."

"I must have been quite a big thing if you're keeping it a secret. I'll let it go," Denver stated. "Alright Iz, give me the tour."

Isabella pulled herself off Joker and tied the reins to the post outside. "It's a three-bedroom, two bath, so it's got a lot of room," she said as she walked up the steps. There were two white rocking chairs to the left, a porch swing to the right. "You can see why I want a roommate." She fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open. Dark hardwoods stretched throughout the house, large foyer ahead. She gestured Denver to follow her. "We got a living room to the left, a formal dining room to the right." The living room had two large couches, a recliner, and dark furniture and the dining room boasted a massive table with chairs dotted around it. A dog barked and skittered into the room, the tail wagging madly. "That's Luna."

"And you live here alone, da-mn. I like the place though, I never saw a house like this before. I'm so glad we're friends," Denver teased. "Okay, your dog isn't too bad I must admit, she's cute."

Isabella bent down and scratched Luna's side, feeling the dog lick her hand. "Well, I like being alone sometimes. If you like sleeping alone, I'd leave the door shut, otherwise Luna might try and sleep on the bed with you. She's a bed-hog," she replied. She led Denver into the kitchen, gesturing to the open concept. "I love the flow of this house, I have got to admit. Whoever built this house had great taste. We got stainless steel appliance, light granite counter-tops, and don't you just love the dark cherry cabinets? It's got an island, which I absolutely love." She picked up the orange and white kitten, scratching the ears. "This is Sebastian, I rescued him from a Pet-Taxi left on the side of the road. He's very sweet, he's just gotta get used to you first."

"He's a cute cat Iz. I love this place, I can get used to living here, so which bedroom is going to be mine?"

"Right this way," Isabella instructed, walking out of the kitchen to gesture to a staircase. After climbing the stairs, she gestured to a group of closed doors. "The room on the right side of the hallway is yours if you want it. The bathroom right next to it is yours, too. It's a little dated, but it's functional."

"I love it Izzy, thanks for giving me a chance to live here. When can I move in?" Denver asked, really excited.

"Whenever you want. Just let me know when it's convenient for you and I'll have a spare key made for you," Isabella replied.

"I can probably move in in a week, I think I'm going to visit Eric's mom first before moving."

"Alright, sounds good. That gives me enough time to get the key made," Isabella commented.

"Yeah, it does sound good, it is about twenty minutes from Tommy's place though," Denver sighed. "I think he will be okay with it."

"Just...keep it down if you have him over, okay? I'm cool, but I'm not that cool," Isabella told her.

"I'll make sure to tell Tommy that," she replied, as her phone went off. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, "Speaking of Tommy, he said he was done for today, and has to go pick up paints. Guess it's time we head back."

"Okay. Glad you like the house, it'll be really awesome to have a roommate again," Isabella said, hopping down the stairs.

"Yeah it really will be, I miss hanging out with you, and I should start acting like a better friend than I have been over the past few years."

"Hey, we've both been shitty friends. You need a place to stay and I happen to have a lot of space to offer. I've missed hanging out with you, too."

"I've missed hanging too, look's like that's about to change," Denver smiled, giving Isabella a slight hug. Everything was going good for Denver, what could possibly go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

_I was thinking I spend most of the time with Tommy and Denver, this chapter I'm going to mix it up a little... Tommy/Denver will have a scene in the beginning though... and Frankie/Izzy will make their appearance_

_**Chapter 13:**_

"So what's on your mind Den? You've been a little quiet today," he asked as they stepped foot into his apartment.

"I have two things I need to tell you," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. They both sat down, Denver rested her hand in Tommy's.

"No need to be nervous Den, you can tell me anything."

She ran a hand through her hair, and nodded, "Alright, well first things first, you know how a few days ago you asked if I wanted to move in with you?"

"Yeah, and you said it was going too fast so I dropped it. Did you change your mind or something?"

Denver shook her head, "No, actually Izzy offered that I can live with her. She lives near the farm, and that's twenty minutes from your place."

"So, what did you decide?"

"Well, I kind of already told her I'll be happy to live with her. It would be like old times with us living together. I'm sorry if your mad I didn't run that by you first."

"Hey Den, you have nothing to worry about I'm fine, you should live with your friend. I know it can get kind of weird living with my Ma."

"Well I haven't been there for over a week, she might think I'm already living with you."

"She's probably too occupied with Korsak to be worried," Tommy smirked, "Oh, which reminds me, since we're not busy anymore I was thinking maybe me and you can get occupied," he kissed at her neck.

"But before we do that, there's the other thing I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, what is it baby?" his thumb caressed her hand.

"You remember that guy Eric, the guy that visited me from Philly when we first met."

"Yeah, I remember him, what about him?"

"Well... his mom had a heart attack, and well she's been asking about me wanting me to go visit."

"Alright, and what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would love to go see his mom. She was a better mother than my own was, I owe her a visit."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a week, but I was going to ask if maybe you would want to join me."

Tommy looked at her, "I don't want to intrude, plus I have to start painting offices at Izzy's farm. I trust you babe, not like you still have feelings for the guy, right?"

Denver shook her head, "Of course not, you know I love you."

"Alright then, it looks like I have nothing to worry about."

"Only if you're really sure about this."

"Positive," he smirked, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Frost sat at the bar in the Dirty Robber, he was waiting for Isabella to arrive. He took a sip of his beer as Isabella entered, a smile on her face as Frost waved her over.<p>

"Hey Iz, thanks for coming to see me."

"No problem, what's up?" she asked.

"Well.. um, you know how much I like Denver, right?"

"I figured you being so concerned about Eric had something to do with it," she responded.

He nodded, "Well I kind of asked you here to try and help me get over Denver. It's obvious she likes Tommy too much to break up with him."

"You want me to be your wingman?" she guessed.

"I guess you can call it that, but I don't know how that will be able to work though, Denver is one of the most attractive women I have ever seen."

"She's damn hot, I'll agree, but I know how to take care of it for at least one night," she said, holding up a finger. She scanned the bar to see a redhead looking at the jukebox. "Just pick a girl and I can get her over here in about five minutes."

Frost looks around deep in thought, "The one at the jukebox is the best bet."

"Be right back," she told him, hopping down from the barstool. Isabella approached the redhead carefully and looked down at the jukebox. "You like that group, huh?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," she gave Isabella a small smile. "Did you want to look for something?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make small conversation. See that guy over there? I heard he's really picky about the girls he takes home from here. But I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you. See, I've been chatting him up for the past few minutes and I think I might be able to draw him home," she said, glancing up at Frost. "Let me tell ya, honey, he puts Adam Levine from Maroon 5 to shame as far as moves like Jagger go. And that's saying something."

The redhead shrugged, "He is kind of cute, you know I didn't come to the bar to pick up any guys, but maybe I might take a chance at getting to know him," she winked.

"Mm, I wouldn't try it, honey. He's the guy I'd _love _to take home tonight," she drawled, wiggling her fingers in a wave to Frost. She pulled her red V-neck T-shirt lower to show off her bust before sashaying off. "Be right back."

Frost smirked, taking a sip of his beer, "So, how was she?"

"I'm gonna pretend to go to the bathroom and you tell me tomorrow," Isabella told him in a low voice, resting her hand on his knee for a moment.

"Alright, thanks," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Knock 'em dead, tiger," she replied with a wink.

He took a sip of his beer as Isabella left, the redhead waited until Izzy was out of sight before walking over to Frost.

"Hey handsome, I'm Crystal," she patted his thigh.

_'She's hotter up close,'_ Frost thought to himself, "I'm Barry Frost, but everyone calls me Frost or Frostie," he laughed.

"Mm, I'd say your name doesn't do you justice at all," Crystal purred.

"How about calling me Detective? Would that suit me better?" his voice got lower, his hand resting on her arm.

"Only if you use your cuffs," she returned, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I left them at work, but I'm sure there is something else I can do for you," he flirts.

"Mm, I hope so," she commented and glanced around the bar. Looking for the brunette who mysteriously disappeared. "Wanna get out of here? I think I can find a few things we can use."

"That sounds very tempting," Frost licked his lips. "I'll take you up on that offer, your place or mine?"

"Whichever's closer," she replied, leaning closer. She glanced around. "Are you sure your little brunette friend won't mind?"

"She's going to be fine, plus if you've noticed I think she left me."

"Let's leave now."

"Alright," he pays for his drink, slid off the stool, taking her hand in his. "You don't mind if I drive, I can't leave my car here."

"Sure thing."

He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth, "You are going to enjoy yourself tonight, I can promise you that," he winked, squeezing her hand.

"I hope so," she replied, pressing her breasts against his chest. "You're in for one wild night."

When they left, Isabella came out of the bathroom. "I am one damn good wingman," she declared.

Frankie entered the bar moments later, he noticed Isabella, "Hey Iz, I just saw Frostie heading out with a woman who wasn't Denver, what was that all about?"

"He asked me to help him forget about Denver, hence the redhead. I am a woman, therefore, I know what women want," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He actually had a smile on his face, I haven't seen one of those since he found out Denver was dating my brother."

"Well, give me a bow and arrow and call me Cupid," she said, leaning against the bar. Her blue eyes flicked up to his and her lips formed in a smile. "All it took was to make her think she had competition. It might not last, but hey, he got one good night out of it."

"Then he should be in a good mood during work tomorrow. So you think you could hook me up with a woman like that?" he grinned, looking down at her.

"Depends on what you like," she responded.

"I think you might know what I like, without me telling you," he winked, resting his hand on her arm.

"Can't say I'm not flattered," she commented with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting strange I just had a long day," he ran a hand through his short hair, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Isabella.

"Eh, we've all had long days. When I've had a long day, I usually call up my brother and we have Nerf wars. I don't know why I just told you that," she admitted.

"You know I've never thought you were a girl to have Nerf wars, my sister always kicked me and Tommy's ass at it," he smiled. "I think it's cute."

She smiled shyly. "We did it all the time as kids. My brothers used to gang up on me, but looking back now, it was a really great time," she replied.

"I remember Jane being rough with it, so bad that she once threw her gun at Tommy, hitting him in his privates, Dad took them away from us. All thanks to my sister," he laughed. "But Tommy was horrible to me as a kid, so he got what was coming to him."

"Ah, karma can be such a cruel mistress," she remarked.

"I just really hope he doesn't hurt Denver, I might have to kill him if he does."

"You'll have to get in line. I've got the most weapons."

"So, how was your day? I never got a chance to ask," he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, no one killed anyone and no one committed a felony. Is it bad that I consider that a good day?" she inquired. "Yours?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a better day than mine. I ran into someone I never thought I'd see again," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, she actually had the nerve to come around with this little girl, claiming it was my daughter... and you know what... it wasn't even mine."

"Wow. She has some serious cajones, doesn't she?"

"Then she tries to turn it around saying it's my fault that we don't have a kid together, when she was the one who left me in the first place all those years ago."

"Screw cajones, she's a bitch," she declared. "Sorry, hope you don't mind my saying."

"No, I don't mind it at all," he smiled. "My mother and sister gave her a real serious talk, I'm greatful for having them in my life... and now I have more in my life. You want to know who makes me life even better now?"

"What?"

"You do, and I have Denver to thank for that, you know I'd never thought of the day I'd be interested in another woman, after how she treated me. There's just something about you, that's very different than other women, in a good way."

"So you're cute _and _corny? I'm glad I could liven you up a bit."

"Oh I didn't realize how corny I was being, I'm never this straight forward with anyone either, you should feel very lucky Pacino," he gave her hand a squeeze. "I usually liked just keeping to myself after everything that happened with Theresa."

"No, corny's good, and I do feel lucky. Getting stuff out is a good thing. Denver always said talking to me is always cheaper than therapy," she replied, squeezing his hand back.

Frankie smiled, he don't know what it was but he really wanted to kiss her right then, "Well I'm really happy Den introduced us to each other."

"Same here." Isabella played with the hem of her shirt, looking down shyly.

His hand rested on her cheek, tilting her chin up so she was looking in his eyes, "You are a really great woman Iz, I just want you to know that. I feel so close to you and I've haven't even known you that long."

"The feeling's entirely mutual, I assure you," she replied, her hand resting on the hand touching her face. "Even though you're totally corny, you're probably the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"You know that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," he rested his forehead against hers, breathing slowly, a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm a little cheesy myself," she commented.

"Cheesy and cute I like that about you," he smiled, "Do you um... want to go out on a date sometime?" he decided to ask instead of going in to kiss her.

"Sure," she replied.

"Alright cool," he went to go kiss her cheek instead of her lips, "Now all we need is a time and place."

Her eyebrow arched in confusion. Had she misread the signals? "Don't tell me you're one of those spontaneous types," she stated with a nervous laugh. Her heart sank at the cheek-kiss.

She reached up, brushing her lips over his. "Because _I'm _the spontaneous type."

"Wow, well I wasn't expecting that," he felt his face heat up.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong? I really need to think before I do stuff," she said, her hand going over her mouth. "Shit, now I'm a little embarrassed."

He shook his head, "Oh no, I was going to kiss you, but I thought you'd hit me or something. I should be the one embarrassed, I couldn't get the guts to kiss you like that."

"I'm feisty, but I'm not mean."

"Maybe we should try it again," he asked, lowering his voice.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tugged him closer. "I think that does deserve a do-over."

"I agree," he chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww looks like Frost is going to get some... he does need to lighten up... hope this chapter was good and fun cuz I enjoyed writing it I think Thorne Lockehart did too :) and how about that FrankieIzzy stuff my second favorite couple who will be in this story (thanks to Thorne :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

Denver called Cavanaugh in the morning to ask him for a week off, because she had family business she had to take care of in Philadelphia. He said she would have to come in at least half the day, and that's what she did. She did say goodbye to Tommy because he was still sleeping and she couldn't be late for work.

Once arriving to work she headed to the cafe to get a coffee, she was glad there wasn't a line, well besides Korsak talking to Angela. "Hey Korsak, mind moving over, some detectives are thirsty around here. You mind flirting with Angela later?" she asked, with a smirk.

Korsak turned around looking at Denver, "Good thing I'm in a good mood Sandusky," he smiled. He turned back around to Angela, "I'll come back later," he leaned over the counter giving her a quick kiss.

He walked off and Denver smiled. Angela spoke up first, "I haven't seen you in the guest house in a while. I take it things are going good with Tommy."

The blonde nodded and smiled, "Yeah, things are going great thanks for asking."

"Well I'm glad he's behaving himself."

"He's a pretty good guy. He treats me nice so that's what matters. But I actually wanted to ask you something before I get to work."

"Alright, what do you got?"

"Okay, it's not like I don't trust your son, because I do, but I'm going out of town for a week, and I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret."

"To make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

Denver nodded, "Yeah, I know how Tommy was before I came along, I don't want my first visit back to be him in jail."

"I know what you mean... I'll let Jane and Frankie keep a lookout on him too."

"Thanks," she nodded, and left to the bullpen with her coffee.

"So how does that work Frost? You go out and have yourself a one night stand, but you wake up she's gone. She left a note for you to call her so you guys can go out on a date?" Jane crossed her arms. "I don't know how you did it."

"What can I say, it was one of the best nights of my life."

"Where do I sign up? Maura still isn't talking to me."

"Well, can you blame her Jane, you're the one who got mad at her all because she didn't tell you that Denver got with your brother. It's not her job to look out for what Denver or Tommy does."

"She didn't trust me enough is what happened."

"Oh no Jane, we are not going through this again. Maura trusts you, but sometimes you can be a little overdramatic about the tiniest things."

She waved him off, "Who asked you anyways?" she went to go sit at her desk. "You can't even get over Denver without going to a bar and meet a chick, with Denver's best friend's help."

"Hey, I thought I was Denver's best friend?"

"She can't be if you want her more than just friends."

"Yeah come on Frostie, you're a detective, you should be able to figure that out," Korsak added his two cents.

"Where the hell did you come from old man?"

"Hey at least I don't have to go to a bar to pick up a chick."

"Yeah, you're right... you just go after Jane's mother."

"Hey Frost, leave my Ma out of this," she threw a pen at him.

Denver walked in, looking at the three, "I don't even want to ask."

"Good idea," Jane nodded. "So I hear that you're going back to Philly for a week?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"You're talking to a woman whose Ma can't stay out of people's business. She just texted me asking if I can look out after Tommy while you're away."

"Damn that woman's fast," Denver sat at her desk, glancing at Korsak smiling. "Dammit Korsak, can't you think about anything else, with Jane's mother?"

"Great Sandusky, thanks for getting that image in my head," Jane frowned, "Good thing I don't have another pen."

"So how was your night Frostie?" she asked him, and Frost looked up trying to hide his smile.

"He had a one night stand," Jane answered for him. "And the funniest part is that she left him a note saying she wants to go out on a date with him?"

"Really?" Denver asked.

"Thanks Den, you don't have to look so surprised," Frost frowned.

"I'm more surprised how she wants to go out a date with you. I didn't think you'd be that good in bed," she teased, trying to get over her pain that he slept with some random woman.

"See Frost, even she finds it hard to believe," Jane sent him a wink.

* * *

><p>It was Frankie's day off, he couldn't sleep last night. He kept on thinking about that kiss that happened between him and Isabella at the bar. He really had to talk to her about it, he sent her a text asking if it was okay to come up to her work for a few minutes, she agreed.<p>

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and an army green shirt, he took a deep breath, before walking over to the pen where Isabella was checking up on some horses.

He leaned against the fence, "Mornin' Izzy," he greeted her.

Isabella looked up at him and smiled widely. "Hi there," she said, tilting her head. She closed the stall door, latching it securely behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," he shoved his hands into his pants. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm doing okay. Sorry, I might not be the greatest of company right now. I've got a neighbor bringing over a horse he wants me to look over before he buys it and it's from a reputable dealer. Was there something you needed?" She tilted her head to the side to study him.

"If you're busy I can always come back later, it wasn't that important," he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to bring up last night and the kiss.

"I've got a bit before he gets here," she replied, leaning against the wall of the barn. "Or if you stick around a few minutes while I look over the horse, it shouldn't take too long."

He shrugged, "I can do that, I have nothing else planned for my day off anyways, well except Frost wants to talk to me. I still can't believe you got him to go off with some woman who wasn't Denver."

"I'm gifted," Isabella commented with a smile. She gestured him to follow her and she stepped out of the barn.

Frankie walked with her, "I guess I kind of want to thank you for being with me at the bar last night, I was in a bad place after the Theresa thing and I'm glad you made me feel a little better about myself."

"I'm glad I could help." She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"I guess I'll just come out and ask. What happened last night, I don't know if it was because I was just really upset or if it was the beer. What I'm trying to ask is, do you think last night was a mistake?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think it was," she replied quietly. "Do you?"

"I don't know what I think, I liked it believe me, but maybe we rushed things a little bit," he answered.

"Things do tend to move fast, don't they?" she remarked.

"I didn't mean to upset you Iz," he frowned.

"I'm not upset. I'm agreeing with you. I don't regret what happened, but I do agree that things moved fast," she explained.

"Glad I didn't make you upset, maybe we should just be friends. Not forever though, just for right now."

"I'd like that," she commented.

"And I'll try to control my urges that I have wanting to kiss you... which is hard," he admitted.

She smiled, feeling her face warm. "And I'll try that, too," she responded.

Frankie nodded, "Well I guess I should be heading out."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye," he leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking off. She waved a little before going back into the barn.

When she went back into the barn, her cell phone rang. It was Denver. "Hey, girl. How are you?" she asked.

"Doing pretty good I guess. I heard something today, and was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"What was it?" she asked.

"Do you know that Frost got a girl last night?"

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Well maybe you can help me out, I heard about it and I don't know what it was I felt kinda off."

"Off, how?" Isabella decided to leave out the part where she helped Frost find the redhead.

"I guess you can say I felt kind of... I don't know jealous," Denver sighed.

"Why would you feel jealous if you have Tommy?" she asked.

"That's why I'm confused about this whole thing. Izzy, what should I do?"

"Well, you need some time alone to sort this out. I can't tell you what you need to do, because that's ultimately your decision."

"I'm going to be in Philly for a week, how can I possibly think about this while I'm gone? I think I need to talk to Frost about this, but I feel like I'm going behind Tommy's back. God, how'd my life get so confusing?"

"Don't talk about it to Frost unless you're sure of what you want, that'll just make a bigger mess than any of you want. And, by the way, coming from me, it's practically my motto, life is confusing, honey."

"I guess I can hold off talking to him until later. So enough about me, what's up with you and Frankie?"

"Eh, nothing really. We sort of...well, kissed last night. We realized we rushed into things and we're taking a step back. Since Jason, I don't want to get close to anyone just yet."

"You guys kissed? This is big news Iz, if only Jason didn't screw things up so bad you could give Frankie a chance. So, how was the kiss like?" Denver asked curious, trying to distract herself from the whole jealous of Frost situation.

She rolled her eyes. "It was good. You know me, I'm not the type to make a big fuss about anything."

"Yeah you know Frost wasn't making a big fuss out of him and the mysterious woman, Jane's the one who told me. I think he was kind of embarrassed that I knew. Frost doesn't have a thing for me, does he?"

"It's not for me to say, babe. You wanna know, you gotta ask him straight up."

"Hmm... I should be getting back to work so I can be out of here by four, my plane leaves at eight."

"Why are you working if you're in Philly?"

"I'm not in Philly yet, my boss said I had to come into work for half the day. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go to the airport with me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my bad. Yeah sure, we'll take my truck."

"Alright cool because Tommy's going to be hanging out with one of his friends tonight. I would ask Frost to take me, but that might be a little awkward."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around six so we can get there in time."

"Sounds like a plan, I don't know where I'm going to be at six, but I'll give you a call and tell you."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Oh Iz, and before I go, one more thing. Is it bad that I asked Angela to watch out for her son while I'm gone to Philly?"

"Nah, you'll just look like a concerned girlfriend. I wouldn't worry too much, Den."

"I just don't want him getting arrested while I'm gone, I heard from everyone that he's doing better since I came into his life. Don't know how he'll be without me for a week, but yeah I worry too much, I should be fine.

"Give him a little credit. Worrying's gonna make you go gray prematurely. I don't think that's a very flattering look on you."

Denver laughed, "Yeah, you know what I should stop worrying I like my hair too much."

"I knew your vanity would draw you back in," Isabella teased.

"I love you and all Iz, but shut up," she replied. "Got to go now, later."

"Love you, too, doll. See you."

* * *

><p>"Hey man, thanks for meeting me up here tonight. It's like we never get to talk anymore," Tommy's friend greets him.<p>

"Not a problem, my girl is on a plane to Philly and will be gone for a week," Tommy sits down, a few drinks in him already.

"Thank God I swear that chick is tying you down. I bet you don't remember all the fun times you had when we were just two single guys."

"I have a little respect man, I'm not going to fool around with the first woman who comes up to me."

"Are you sure? Man, she's going to Philly to visit her ex and his mother, who says she won't be doing him the minute she gets there."

"She wouldn't do that, she doesn't have feelings for the guy, so I'm not worried."

"If you say so," he smirked, and waved a woman to come towards them. "Tommy, I'd like you to meet Stefani."

Tommy turns around and he grins, "Hey," he looked her up and down, she was wearing a shirt that just barely covered her breasts, and a leather mini skirt, in do me heels.

"He told me earlier that you were going to be hot, I didn't realize just how sexy you are," she ran her hand up his thigh, licking her lips. "I like what I see."

"Oh, so do I," he felt his whole body heat up.

"See Tommy, you're girl is gone for a entire week, you can have fun with all the women you want," he nudged him in the ribs. "You kids have fun," he winked before walking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Denver should be worried after all, yes Tommy loves Denver, but cant do well without her. What's going to happen now... review to find out and Denver finds out Frost might her a thing for her... wonder how all of this will turn out :)<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_im super sorry for the delay but i was working on the future chapters of this story i forgot to update this... please forgive me and enjoy_

_**Chapter 15:**_

The plane landed in Philadelphia, Denver pretended to fall asleep during the ride because she met this annoying guy who kept hitting on her.

"Time to wake up beautiful," he caressed her cheek. She groaned, and opened her eyes.

"Look I'm flattered, but I'm not interested, trust me."

"What are you going to pull that your taken line again? How do I know your not lying?"

"Because I don't know you, so why do I have to lie to you?"

"Look, I think I'm a pretty handsome guy, I don't see why your acting like you aren't interested."

"I'm not acting, I'm not interested... now if you would excuse me, I would like to get off the plane now."

"Fiesty, I like it, your 'boyfriend' should be proud."

"Oh, he is."

"Well if it doesn't work out, here's my number," he handed her a card.

"See another reason not to want you... you are a lawyer and I'm a detective, you can see how that won't work out," she walked passed him and grabbed her carry-on bag. "Good day."

Once she got off the plane she had to go to baggage claim, arriving to the destination she saw no one other than Eric Traeger, holding her luggage. Denver walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi," she smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe," he went to give her a kiss, but she turned her head so he only kissed her cheek.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"No, it's okay, but speaking of boyfriend I have to tell him I made it safely," she pulled out her phone, dialing Tommy's number. "That's weird, he's not picking up."

She decided to just text him a message, and Isabella as well. "Okay, now I'm all yours. You didn't leave your mom home alone, did you?"

"She actually has company over, did you know the doctor who was taking care of her took her out on a date. It's been the first one she's been on since dad left."

"That's good, a woman like her should get more male attention."

He nodded, "Alright, let's go it's like a twenty minute drive, and it's kind of cold outside. My mom is going to be really happy to see you."

"She's not going to keep on asking why we aren't still dating, is she?"

"I told her not to ask, but you may still have to explain to her a couple of times."

"Good thing I have pictures of him on my phone, maybe she'll like him enough to stop asking."

"Maybe, I'm still a little jealous, things would have been better if I could have moved to Boston, huh?"

"Yeah, but let's not bring our past up... Izzy says I worry too much."

"You still friends with the munchkin?"

"She lives in Boston too, and stop calling her munchkin that's one reason why she doesn't like you."

"I didn't like her because she tried keeping me away from you."

"You just didn't like her because you thought she wanted to date me. If there's one thing about Izzy is that she is not into girls."

"If you say so, I still think she has the hots for you."

* * *

><p>Frost was a little nervous about tonight, it was his first real date in years. He was really surprised how a one night stand turned into something more, he really had to thank Isabella because he wouldn't have gotten the confidence to do something like this.<p>

He took a deep breath before knocking on Crystal's door.

Crystal wore a deep red dress, her big doe eyes raised up to meet his. "Hi there."

"Hi, you look pretty great tonight... well you know, with clothes on," he smirked, going to kiss her cheek.

"Funny, I was just gonna say the same thing," she remarked.

"You know I was quite surprised that you asked me out on a date."

"Well, I figured you might be worth getting to know."

"Yeah, you already know me in one way," he winked. "Last night was amazing by the way, I didn't expect to be... you know sleeping with anyone last night."

"Likewise. I had a lot of fun, too, it was really amazing," she replied.

"I've just been really depressed lately, but you know what, let's not talk about that. You like seafood right?"

"Sure do."

"Well I know the perfect place, my friend couldn't keep her reservations, so she gave it to me. Their oysters are amazing."

"That sounds perfect," she commented with a smile

She goes to get her purse, and jacket, locks her door and took his hand. Frost felt his side warm up, 'What is this woman doing to me?"

* * *

><p>Frost and Crystal made it to the restaurant, they had to order food, so they could get a chance to know each other better.<p>

"So, you know I'm a detective, what do you do for a living?" Frost asked, he was really into this woman.

"I'm a waitress at the Rusty Anchor," she replied with a smile.

Frost looked at her, "You don't look like you would be a waitress. There must be something else you might wanna be, you look smart."

"Clearly you haven't seen me deck someone for getting fresh with me," she laughed. "I always wanted to be a flight attendant, but then some things came up and I just...never really got around to it."

"A flight attendant sounds like it could be fun. What happened so you couldn't do it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Some things that are a little too heavy to share on a first date," she replied.

He nodded, "I agee with you one-hundred percent on that," he smiled, placing one of his hands over hers. He wasn't going to tell her about Denver, so he can understand if she wants to hide some things.

"So, have you lived in Boston your whole life?" she asked.

"I wish, my dad is in the Navy so we moved a lot, I've been in Boston for a few years now. I doubt I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well, that's good. Moving around so much must have been tough."

"Yeah it was, making friends was tough because I never knew how long I would be able to spend with them. I could forget about getting a girl," he frowned.

"My daddy was a Marine, so I can sort of relate to that. As far as the girls went...well, I can't really relate to that," she teased.

Frost laughed, "No comment about that. But it's good we can relate to the not making friends thing."

"And the military background. We do have that in common."

"What else do you have that we can talk about?" Frost asked, at loss of what to say.

"Well, what do you do for fun? Your job's demanding, but what do you do outside of it that you enjoy doing?" Crystal asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask what I do for fun," he laughed. "After work I usually go to the bar with my team, or watch sports... I really don't get out alot."

"Who's your favorite sports team?"

"Any team in Boston, I wasn't really a sports fan until I moved here, my work partner got me into it. I used to be on a basketball team in high school until I had to move."

"That's cool. I'm an admitted New York girl, though. Rangers, Yankees, Mets..."

"Then don't run into my partner, you do not want to hear her talk about how much she hates any team dealing with New York. She can go on for days if you let her."

"I'll do my best," she said with a chuckle. "I used to be so obsessed with New York when I was a little girl."

"I must admit it's a pretty cool city, I was never fond of taxi's but I loved riding the subways."

"Exact opposite for me. I'm still convinced mole people live in the sewers."

"You know I find that hard to believe," he smirked.

"Well, I grew up with four older brothers. They tortured me."

"I never had any sibling competition, so I can't really relate to that," he explained.

"Oh, I think our food is here," she commented.

"Good, I'm starving," Frost was thankful, he didn't like talking about his family life, food would hopefully distract

* * *

><p>Frost walked Crystal to her apartment when they got done with their dinner, "I had a good time tonight," he smiled.<p>

"So did I. We should do this again," Crystal replied.

He nodded, "Yes, I would love to do this again."

"So, give me a call and we'll set something up."

"I can do that," he grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss.

She returned the kiss. "See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later," he gave her a smile, he really didn't want to go home alone, but he had an early day tomorrow. "Bye."

"Bye."

Frost nodded and walked off, Crystal groaned, she really wanted to invite him in, but her daughter was there. She opened the door to her apartment, and saw her daughter asleep on the couch.

"Hi, honey," she said, scooping up the little girl.

"Mommy?" she asked. "I missed you," she opens her eyes slighty, giving Crystal a sad smile.

"I missed you, too, angel," Crystal replied, brushing her daughter's brown hair out of her face. "Let's go get you in bed."

"Why did you leave me?" she pouts as her Crystal lowers her onto the bed.

"Mommy just went out for a little while. I'm here now, okay?" she told her, kissing her forehead.

Chloe nodded, "Can you lay down with me?"

"Of course," Crystal replied and laid down on the pink princess canopy bed.

"Are you trying to replace Daddy?" Chloe asked.

Crystal looked at her daughter, "Where did you hear that sweetie?"

"The babysitter told me that's why you were out."

"No, I'm not trying to replace Daddy. He was very special to us," she assured her.

"I believe you Mommy," she snuggled up against her mother.

Crystal stroked down the bridge of Chloe's face, watching her green eyes flutter closed.

"I love you," were Chloe's last words before she fell back to sleep.

The words broke her heart as she watched her daughter sleep. "I love you, too, angel."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So Crystal has a kid and Frost doesn't know about it, and Eric is still trying to get Denver back... how much more complicated will their lives get... review so u can find out more<em>**


End file.
